The Baker's Daughter
by RachaelPuffinFace
Summary: Steve Rogers is lost in this modern time with only his makeshift family of Avengers to turn to. With his past plaguing him will he ever be able to move on? (Based loosely off of my one-shot 'Stacey') Steve Rogers/OC
1. Preface

**Ok, so I just want to say 'thank you!' to all of you who have favorited and/or reviewed my one-shot "Stacey". Because of all of the amazing feedback I have gotten on the short story, i have decided to write a story loosely based off of it. I want to appologize in advance for any spelling errors I may make since I currently do not have a writing program with spell check. Enjoy! ~ RachaelPuffinFace :)**

**The Avengers, Steve and pretty much anything other than my character belong to Marvel.**

**Preface**

After the invasion, after the whole world (or at least the majority of New York) had been thrown into chaos, he had only wanted to go out and see the world. He only wanted to find some familiarities between everything he had ever known and the current world, current _time_, he had been thrown into. However, he hadn't been expecting the aching hole he had easily filled with the distraction of the end of the world to suddenly re-open with a vengence.

He missed his own time. He missed his friends, the familiar sights and sounds. He missed Peggy...

These thoughts haunted him day and night, constantly forcing him to realize he didn't belong here. He always managed to keep these thoughts at bay, at least for a little while, but he knew they were right. He was stuck in the past while the whole world continued spinning around him and honestly, it was more than he could handle. Seventy years was a long time to sleep but at least he wasn't really alone. He had the Avengers and clung to whatever little comfort this could offer him.

He had long ago given up on his plan to see the world and moved into Stark Tower, along with the other Avengers. This arangement had been made out of convenience rather than any real want to be closer together but it worked out perfectly fine for him. For him it created the illusion of belonging and that's really what he needed.

This didn't, however, keep him from being restless. He rarely slept these days and when he did it was only to be plagued by nightmares from the crash and everything he had left behind. He always dreamed of leaving Peggy behind. This caused him to spend most of his time in the gym, taking all of his frustration out on poor punching bags, but even this offered little consolation. Since hitting things did little to calm him he took to walks and generally just wandering around aimlessly.

This was how he found her, how he finally began to heal. This was how he had met the baker's daughter.

**Sorry its short, this is just some background. First official chapter may be out later today unless I get preoccupied.**


	2. Chapter One: Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

I sighed, resting my head lazily on my open palm, clutching my open book in the other. It was one of those cheesy love stories where a runt of a girl gets her perfect knight in shining armor and the whole plot was completely predictable. I'd like to say I hated it but I was a complete sucker for sappy romance. Maybe it stems from my lack of any real love life, maybe I just loved a bit of easy reading with some cliche love thrown into the mix. Either way I was almost finished with it and the day wasn't nearly through. It was only about 2:15 but the small bakery was completely deserted. Even my father, who owned and ran it, was gone leaving me bored and lazily perched on a tall stool behind the counter in case a customer showed up. No customers ever came after the lunch rush.

My book was getting good, the heroine and her love interest were about to confess to one-another and share their first kiss. I will take this knowledge to my grave but that was secretly my favorite part of any story. The girl and the guy, both having been in love with the other for the majority of the story, coming together to share their feelings and make thier love real. I secretly ate up every word. Of course in real life I was much more sceptical of love. I had seen to much evidence of love ending badly, one-sided love and false love to believe it existed anywhere other than in the pages of trashy love stories. My parents were more than enough evidence to prove myself right.

The small bell above the front door rang out through the empty shop and I immediately shut my book, subconciously sliding it off the counter and into my lap as my face heated up. If my dad saw me reading the book still he was bound to make fun of me.

When I registered who was standing just inside of the door, however, it wasn' my dad but a young man. A very attractive young man.

He must have been about my age - early twenties - with a headfull of neatly cut, sandy-blonde hair. He was nicely dressed in a plaid shirt, jeans and a bomber jacket and I couldn't help but notice the expanse of muscles barely contained under his clothes. His best feature, in my opinion, were his baby blue eyes which had snapped in my direction.

I felt my face heat up slightly as he awkwardly stood there, glancing over at the small case displaying baked goods for sale. My book was all but forgotten as I watched him curiously. It was rare enough to get anyone to come in at this time of day, it was even rarer to find someone as young as him in the shop. Usually the only customers we would get were older couples, business men or women or a hurried housewife looking for a special cake for thier husband or child's birthday. I couldn't help but wonder, by the look on his face, if _he_ even knew what he was doing here. He was still barely inside, glancing around at everything and not making eyecontact with me after the first time. Finally, not being able to take the awkward silence anymore, I spoke up.

"Can I help you with something?" My voice, a lot louder than I had intended in this quiet environment, caught his attention and he looked back up at me before looking down again. I caught the slight redness of his cheeks and wondered if I had embarrassed him as he stepped closer.

"Uhm, sorry ma'am..." He spoke up in his deep voice as he nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I was just passing by and noticed this place. I decided to check it out but..." I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. I spared a quick thought about how I had never been called 'ma'am' before but quickly focussed on the task at hand.

"Well, would you like to try anything? We have some samples you can try." I was never good with strangers, especially guys (and in this case buff, adorably shy guys) so I was doing everything I could to sound professional and do my job without making a fool out of myself. He nodded so, with a quick smile, I slid off my stool and grabbed a few small trays with bite sized portions of different cakes, breads and select other pastries before setting them on the counter. I waited for him to begin picking through them but instead he ran a hand through his hair and looked up at me shyly.

"I'm not really sure what any of this is..." I looked down at the treats and realized that, to him, they must all just look like different colored breads. Internally, I sighed. Most customers knew what they wanted, came in, bought it and left. He was really going to make my job a lot harder than it had to be, but if I was being completely honest, I was kind of enjoying his company. I explained what was what and patiently waited while he tried different things. We exchanged a few comments, mostly along the lines of what he though was good and what ingredients were in what but we also made small talk about various things.

"I never knew this place was here." He placed a small slice of lemon poppy-seed cake in his mouth. I nodded and dusted some flour off of my apron.

"Yeah, most people only come across us by chance." I paused for a moment before deciding to ask another question. "So, have you lived in New York for a while? Or are you just visiting?" I saw a look of hesitation cross his face before he smoothed his features over and looked up at me. I think that shade of blue could easily become my new favorite color.

"Well I grew up in Brooklyn but I just recently moved back to New York." I nodded but in the back of my mind I knew he wasn't telling me something. I ignored the thought, though, because this guy was a stranger, he didn't need to tell me his life story. I noticed he had finished sampling.

"So, have you decided what you want?" He nodded and pointed out his order while I boxed everything up. I handed him back his change and receipt once he paid with a smile. "Thank you very much, I hope you have a nice day." He gave me a wide smile which elicited a light blush from me.

"No, thank you ma'am." He hesitated slightly before holding his hand out to me. "My name is Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers." I gave a small grin and shook his hand.

"I'm Stacey Baker." He hesitated a moment before chuckling slightly. I smiled, already used to the irony. "I know, I know. My last name is Baker and I am, technically, a baker." I sighed dramatically and shrugged. "I guess it was just meant to be." I smiled until I noticed we hadn't let go after our handshake. I stiffly cleared my throat and we both released eachother at the same time. His face had turned red and I knew my face couldn't have been much better.

"Sorry..." He mumbled as he picked up his box of pastries. I waved away the apology.

"No worries, stop by any time." I gave him one last smile as he began to turn away.

"Will do, ma'am." I waited a few moments until after he left to let out a breath I had been holding with a happy sigh. I felt the schoolgirl grin take over my face as I picked up my book again. I said I didn't believe in real love. I had said nothing about infatuation. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I spun around, hand resting over my now quickly beating heard. "Oh my gosh, dad... you scared me half to death." He had a small smile tugging at his lips. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I know that look. Thats your 'cute boy' look." I blushed hard. One thing about growing up with only my dad - he knew all about me and boys. He knew when I had a crush, when I had a date and, apparently, when I though a guy was cute. I grabbed a nearby towel and threw it at his head. He just laughed and caught it.

"Will you just go away?" I shouted, voice a slightly higher pitch than usual. I could still hear his laughter as he walked to the back of the bakery where the kitchen was.

As Steve exited the elivator he carried the box of baked goods out before him. Tony, that is, Anthony Stark, the owner of the newly rebuilt Stark Tower, walked over as Steve entered the living room portion of the tower.

"Hey Capsicle, where've you been?" Steve ignored the nickname, already used to the billionaire's annoying habbits, and handed him the box.

"Here." He mumbled as he began to walk off. Tony glanced down at the box labeled 'Baker's Bits' and opened it, revealing an assortment of cakes and other baked goods.

"Hey I didn't know you had a sweet tooth!" He called after the captain.

"I don't!" Was the short reply. Tony shrugged off his friend's strange behavior, unaware that his thoughts were currently full of the girl he had met less than an hour before.

**And that is chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it :) ~RachaelPuffinFace**


	3. Chapter Two: Work Sucks Lets Walk

**So sorry, its been days since I've even been home T.T Anyway, here is the next chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this story so far :) ~ RachaelPuffinFace (PS - feedback is very much appriciated. I really want to know what everyone thinks)**

**Chapter Two: Work Sucks. Lets Walk**

I loved the holidays, I really did. It was cold outside but inside, where it was warm friends and family were, that was the best part. I do, however, have a very serious complaint about this time of the year. It made my job torturous. Thanksgiving was right around the corner which caused a dramatic increase in customers to the small bakery, which in turn meant a dramatic increase in the production of our baked goods and longer work hours. I loved my job, but coming into work before the sun even came up and leaving well after it went done did not make me a very happy person. Now, I didn't care so much about the hours, although I would have loved to get more sleep, but it was more the clients that began taking their toll on me. I think the holidays just made everyone crazy.

Sighing for the thousandth time in the past five minutes, I resisted the urge to rub my temples, which had begun to throb due to an oncoming headache. I looked back at the elderly woman who had been arguing with me. She came in every year before Thanksgiving to purchase various breads and pies to serve at dinner but this year, due to the steady flow of customers we had, had all day, we were out of some sort of bread or dessert or something (I really couldn't remember by this point) she wanted and she was not happy about it.

"I'm sorry, but we have no more of that ready at the moment. I'd be happy to give you an order slip that you can fill out so we can have your order ready for you tomorrow, but that's really all I can do." I really tried to sound sincere but I'm pretty sure some of my annoyance came through. She just huffed and gave me another glare.

"Now, look! I have been coming here for many, many years and I have always been able to get everything I need. How come this is the only year I haven't been able to get what I need?" Now my head was really starting to pound.

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but we have been very busy all day. The fact is, is that with as many customers as we've had today it is very likely that we would run out of many different things. We just happened to run out of what you wanted and I am very sorry about that." She pushed herself away from the counter and gave me a sour look.

"Well maybe if you had been doing your job right, this wouldn't have happened." I let my head fall heavily on the counter a moment before I heard the bells above the entrance ring out, signalling that she had left. I wasn't sure if there were any more customers waiting but honestly, I didn't care. I had just been yelled at by an old woman for the past ten or fifteen minutes, my noisy neighbors kept me up all night last night and if I didn't know any better, I would say that my head was quite literally splitting open. I wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed. A cough from above me disrupted my thoughts.

The first thing I noticed was that there was only one person left in the shop. The second thing I noticed was a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Oh, uhm, sorry. I was... distracted."

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I wasn't exactly sure how I ended up back here or why, but once I stepped foot into the small bakery I couldn't make myself leave. The small room was packed with people - older couples, young mothers with small children - and I was amazed they all were able to fit in this small of a space. I backed myself up against the wall and let people pass me. It had been a week or so since I first came across this place, since I first met Stacey, and quite honestly I had been dying to get back. I kept ignoring these feelings telling myself that I was just being stupid. That if I did see her again she'd turn out to be just like everyone else from this time. That she was nothing like Peggy. I blinked away the memories forming in my mind. Thinking about her brought nothing but pain.

Looking up I caught sight of her. She was smiling at anyone on the other side of the counter, moving about quickly with efficient movements. Her long brown hair was haphazardly thrown up in a bun atop her head and her hazel eyes lit up every time she adressed another customer. Rather than getting in line with all of the other people I stood off to the side, just watching as she went about her work. After observing her for a while I began to notice slight bags beneath her eyes and her discreet yawns she tried to hide. People came and went, emptying the small bakery rather quickly. Finally it was only three of us out front: Stacey, an elderly woman, and me. I wasn't sure what I would do once it was only the two of us left in the shop but still I waited.

Stacey greeted her just like every other customer I had seen her take care of but this time, there was a problem.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're all out. Would you like something else instead?" Thats where all of her problems began. For the next ten minutes or so Stacey attempted to appease the woman or at least get it across to her that there was nothing she could do and I could tell she wasn't enjoying this at all.

"Well maybe if you had been doing your job right, this wouldn't have happened." The woman turned on her heel and stormed out the door. After the door shut behind her I turned back to the small woman behind the counter. Her head was down and you could just tell she had, had enough for one day. I stepped up to the counter and gave a small cough. Her head snapped up and it took a second for her hazel eyes to adjust on me.

"Oh, uhm, sorry. I was... distracted." I just smiled.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

Ignoring the way my stomach was now tying itself in knots and shaking off the absurd thoughts of him being her to see me, I stood up straighter and put my best smile on, which, at the current moment, looked more like a grimance. He had just smiled after I had awkwardly stuttered over my last sentence and I wasn't sure what to do.

"So... can I help you with something?" He seemed to snap out of some sort of daze and blushed slightly.

"Oh, right. Umm..." He took a moment to look over what was left in the glass display case as I began putting what I could away. It was about time to close for the night so after he was finished (Steve, I reminded myself), after Steve was finished, I would be able to go home. I turned my back on him and pretended to be busying myself with cleaning up some imagined mess when, in actuallity, I was hiding a monsterous blush. The thing is, is that I had never imagined he would show up again so I had allowed myself to think about him occasionally (more like all the time, but I would barely even admit to him sometimes popping up in my mind). Because of this, I may have been a little infatuated with him.

"Ma'am?" I turned back to Steve, ready to get his order together. I boxed up the remaining muffins and a few small cakes in a box before giving him his change and receipt. This time when I smiled, it was a real smile (partially because I knew I would be going home now, partially because I was about as giddy as a schoolgirl with a crush).

"Thank you, have a happy Thanksgiving!" He smiled back, grabbing the box.

"No, thank you. And for what it's worth, I think you are very good at your job." I blushed lightly, generally not used to compliments.

"Oh, thanks. I'm guessing you heard all of that earlier?" I self-consciously picked at a spot on my apron that had some dough stuck to it from earlier in the day.

"Yeah." A silence pressed between us, neither of us knowing what to say. Suddenly my dad appeared from the back.

"Alright Stacey, time to close up." He noticed Steve. "As soon as you're finished here. Please be careful walking home." I nodded to him, already untying my apron.

"I'll be fine dad, promise." He still looked uncomfortable at the thought of me walking home alone. I only lived about two blocks away but it was dark and he was my dad, so of course he would worry. Finally he nodded, kissed me on the forehead and began shutting lights off as he walked to the back of the store. I stored my apron away in a small cabinet before turning back to Steve. He had a small frown on his face and I couldn't help but be confused.

"What?"

"You're walking home alone? This late at night?"

"Yeah, I only live a few blocks away. Besides, it's not that late." I was starting to wonder if it was just in guys' nature to be concerned like this. I started shooing him out the door, shutting off lights as I went and finally locking the door after we had both exited. I turned to him after locking the door, not exactly sure why he was still standing there. "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you around." I awkwardly trailed off as I began to walk off toward my appartment.

"Wait!" I had only taken about two steps before I heard his voice ring out. I glanced back to see him take a few steps closer to me. "Can I walk you home? I just wouldn't feel right about you walking around this late at night on your own." As much as I wanted to tell him I was fine and that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I also liked the idea of being around him for a while longer. Vaguely I heard a voice in the back of my mind telling me that this was a bad idea. I didn't know him well enough and I had heard enough stories about unsuspecting girls and nice guys going bad to be on guard, but I just pushed these thoughts aside and gave a small smile.

"Sure, come on." I began walking again, figuring he would catch up pretty quick. He did and, glancing over quickly, I was once again struck with how tall he was. Now, being taller than me wasn't a very challenging thing to do. I was only about 5'3" (5'2" if I was being completely honest) and I barely reached his chest so he had to be over six feet tall. Not that I really had a problem with being short, sometimes I just wished I could reach what I need on high shelves.

"So, do you usually work this late?" I turned to look at Steve quickly, effectively ending my inner monologue, before turning to look ahead.

"No, not usually. We've been starting and leaving a lot earlier because of the holidays. Honestly, I barely have time to sleep anymore." As if to prove my point, I had to cover a sudden yawn.

"When do you usually get to work?"

"Oh, around six or six-thirty. We open around eight so it gives us enough time to begin baking for the day."

"That early? So you walk to work in the dark every day too?" I looked over at him, frown on my face.

"Yeah, why? It's not that big of a deal. I've been doing it for years." I honestly didn't understand why he cared so much. We only met twice - we were practically strangers! - yet he seemed very concerned.

"It is a big deal. Trust me, you never know who you might run into on these streets, especially when it's dark."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" He paused and I barely registered stopping out front of my appartment.

"What if I walked you to work?"

"What?"

"No, just listen. I'm usually up by then anyway and I'm planning on stopping by the bakery more often so it'll work out." I sighed, exasperated.

"No."

"No?"

"No. There is no way you are going to show up that early just to walk me to work. We barely know eachother! Besides, the bakery doesn't even open until way after I show up."

"So, I'll find something to do until then. And we can use the time to get to know eachother. I'd feel horrible knowing a lady like yourself was putting themself in harm's way every day." I rubbed my temples, my headache still throbbing dully in my temples. I would definately need to take something for this. I knew I wouldn't win this argument and honestly I would love to spend more time with him, however, there was a huge part of me that wanted to prove I was perfectly capable of handling myself. I looked up at him.

"I'm not saying yes..."

"But?" I sighed. He reminded me of a puppy dog.

"But, if you showed up and I happened to be on my way to work, there is no way I could stop you from walking with me." He grinned happily and I blushed, a slight scowl on my face.

"Alright, ma'am, I'll accept that."

"One more thing. Stop calling me 'ma'am'. Stacey is just fine." He nodded and stepped away.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow morning, Stacey."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I tried to ignore the smile that was slowly growing on my face but failed horribly.


	4. Chapter Three: Dad

**I cannot believe all of the great responses I've been getting for this story :) Honestly, I'm so glad everyone has been enjoying it as much as they have. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! ~ RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Three: Dad**

Thanksgiving was about two days away but my neighbors were already partying. Cheering and shouting could be heard through the paper thin walls. This happened around every single holiday - even holidays like veterans day and George Washington's birthday - and it was always the same. Doors slamming constantly, people coming and going, music so loud it rattles my doors and bed. I'm pretty sure I hear at least on glass object shatter every fifteen minutes or so. Needless to say, I have had my share of sleepless nights lately.

I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow, trying to drown out the noise. The only thing this accomplished was slightly muffled chaos and a severe lack of oxygen. Giving up I checked my alarm clock. An hour and a half before I had to get up. Groaning, I curled up in a ball and tried to ignore the way the bass from their music beat in sync with the pounding in my head. I vaguely thought about seeing a doctor about headaches. After another forty-five minutes of screaming and something slamming up against the other side of the wall above my head I threw the covers off of me. Couldn't hurt to get to work early I supposed. I went about my daily routine at a comfortable snail's pace. Showering, hair - I skipped the make-up - dressing. I even made myself breakfast and coffee. Usually I would stay in bed for as long as I possibly could resulting in my first meal of the day not happening until my lunch break.

Sipping my coffee slowly after popping a couple of pills in my mouth to kill my headache. I absent-mindedly wondered if I would see Steve when I walked out the door but quickly squashed any rising hope. He was a stranger, a customer. Why would he go out of his way just to walk me to work? I wasn't even sure where he lived. For all I knew, I could live right next door to him or even in another city. It was probably only a spur-of-the moment type of offer and when he wakes up this morning (most likely in a few hours like any normal person) he will remember then roll back over and continue sleeping. That was what I told myself but I couldn't help the feeling of hope that rose up in me as I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my coat.

I heard the door shut behind me as I stepped out to the sidewalk. I glanced around quickly to see if he was there and tried to hide my disappointment as I turned in the direction of the bakery. I let out a surprised yelp as I almost ran into someone. A quick glance up showed that it was, in fact, Steve. He was looking down at me with small, apoligetic smile on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Were you waiting for me long?" I felt heat rise up in my cheeks both from the dying cat noise I had just made and the fact that he probably saw me searching for him.

"I wasn't waiting. I told you, you don't have to do this but if I happened to walk by you, I wouldn't turn you away." I crossed my arms probably looking like a spoiled child, but I didn't care. I may have a slight problem with letting people help me like this but I just wanted to prove that I was an individual and I could take care of myself. Was that so bad? I saw Steve shrug and step up beside me.

"Either way, ma'am, I think we'd better go now to get you to work on time." I groaned giving up and began walking, keeping my arms crossed to keep my hands warm.

"Stacey..." I mumbled in defeat, reminding him not to call me ma'am.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I smiled but knew she couldn't see it.

"Alright, Stacey." I got the impression she didn't really want me escorting her to work but I took the fact that she hadn't forced me away as a good sign and followed closely behind her. I had been waiting outside for the past twenty minutes or so just to make sure I didn't miss her. When I saw her come outside I swore I saw her looking around for me, her long brown hair - which was free today, shining waves cascading down her back - moved everytime she turned her head. I began making my way to her and just as I was about to call out to her, she turned suddenly almost running into me. The startled squeaking noise she made as she barely managed to stop herself made me want to laugh but I also felt bad for scaring her. I just smiled at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Were you waiting for me long?" She blushed but I wasn't sure if it was because I had scared her or if she was embarrassed that I had seen her looking for me. Either way, she frowned before crossing her arms. She looked like a small child causing my smile to widen.

"I wasn't waiting. I told you, you don't have to do this but if I happened to walk by you, I wouldn't turn you away." I just shrugged and walked to her side. She was so short that, matched with her slight frame, made her seem almost fragile. Instead of dwelling on these thoughts I decided to get her to work.

"Either way, ma'am, I think we'd better go now to get you to work on time." She groaned and started walking ahead of me.

"Stacey..."

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

We walked in silence. It wasn't awkward like I thought silences between two (almost) strangers should be. This was... nice. All too soon we reached the bakery. It wouldn't open for hours and there was no way my dad would be ok with a random customer hanging around so I had no idea what Steve might do until then.

"Well, thanks for walking me to work, I guess." I scuffed the tip of my shoe on the ground before looking back up at him with a slight frown on my face. "You didn't have to, you know. I've been walking myself to work for the past three years or so, I can handle it myself." I'm pretty sure I didn't come off as convincing as I had intended but I didn't really care at the moment. I frowned as he smiled back at me.

"I know, I just wanted to. Now, you should probably get in there and get to work. Your boss is watching you." I turned around to see my dad standing just behind the counter, eyeing us both warily.

"Oh yeah... that's my dad. Family run shop and all that."

"Well that would explain why he's looking at me like that." I looked at my dad to see him trying to stare Steve down. I just shook my head.

"I'll see you later, Steve. I'd better get in there and start helping." He nodded, hands in his pockets.

"Alright, I'll be back later." I watched him walk off before walking into the bakery and frowning at my dad as I removed my coat.

"Dad, did you really have to do that?"

"Do what, Stace?" I followed him to the back of the shop and began throwing the neccissary ingredients together.

"Dad, come on. It looked like you were trying to blow him up with your mind or something." I began kneading dough as I raised an eyebrow at my dad. He had always been very over protective of me, something about me being his only little girl and any guy who even looked at me the wrong way would have to deal with him, but this was just ridiculous.

"Come on, Stacey, I'm your father. I have every right to want to protect you from guys. Especially guys like him." I paused what I was doing, honestly confused.

"What do you mean 'guys like him'?"

"Guys like him, you know, with all the muscles and stuff. He probably spends all of his time in the gym just to pick up girls like you." I stared back at my dad, incredulous. I'm not sure why, but just the fact that my dad had said something like that, about Steve of all people, really bothered me. I began to knead the dough before me again, a little more zealous than last time.

"Dad, you don't even know him. He's a really nice guy." Why was I so keen on defending him? Didn't I have my doubts about him too? My dad grunted.

"Just like Mark was a really nice guy, or that Zach kid." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I dated Zach in middle school, if you could really even consider that dating, and I never said Mark was a nice guy because, quite frankly, he wasn't. And we never even dated. He liked me but I never really understood why every girl was so into him. He was weird." He placed a few sheets in the oven before turning back to me as I began forming the dough on my own sheets.

"My point is boys are bad. You have to be careful around them." I laughed. This was the same speach he had given me in third grade when I got a valentine's card from kid in my class. It was a piece of construction paper in the shape of a heart with something scribbled in marker that no one had been able to read but my dad had freaked out none the less. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, dad, because his muscles really made me want to run off with him and elope. You're invited to the wedding by the way." I placed my sheets in the oven as he groaned behind me.

"Don't even joke about that." I laughed again as I brushed some hair away from my face, probably smearing flour over my face, but I just continued preparing for the day.

Just like yesterday, he was my last customer of the day. He bought out most of what we had left and I wondered what he did with it all. There is no way anyone could finish off that many pastries in a day (especially someone as in shape as him) and still want to come back the next day for more. Regardless, though, I boxed everything up and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said as he grabbed the box. I began wiping down the counter.

"So where do you put it all?" He looked back at me confused.

"What?" I smiled and pointed to the box.

"You seem to buy a lot of sweets and bread. You can't possibly be eating it all, especially between today and yesterday. So, again, where do you put it all?" Steve fidgited slightly as I continued tidying up.

"Well, my roommates kind of help me with that." Now I was curious. I had been thinking about it all day and I realized that Steve never shared anything about himself. Not that I really told him my life story or anything but he shared next to nothing.

"Roommates?" He nodded.

"Yeah it wasn't really my idea it just happened to be more convenient for... work." I noticed his hesitation over 'work' but didn't bring it up.

"Oh, what do you do?" He rubbed the back of his neck in an uncomfortable motion and I felt myself suddenly becoming very curious.

"Well, it's nothing very interesting, you know, just a normal job." I frowned about to tell him 'no I don't know' or 'that doesn't answer my question', but my dad walked out at that moment.

"Hey, Stacey, I'm gonna go no- Oh, its you..." I swear I could have face-palmed myself right then. Why did he have to act like this? I sighed instead.

"Dad, be nice." I glanced at Steve to see him stand up a bit taller and put on a polite smile.

"Hello, sir." I slipped my jacket on as my dad grunted and looked him over quickly, like he was trying to figure him out. Rather than giving a real reply he turned back to me.

"Stace, be careful walking home, alright? I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, like he always did. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, dad." As soon as he left I turned back to Steve who looked slightly uncomfortable. Walking around the counter I grabbed his arm and began pushing him to the direction of the door. "Alright, time to go. I've got to go home." I held back a sigh as I noticed him waiting slightly behind me as I locked up instead of heading home. I glanced over at him before turning and heading home, shaking my head. As expected he was quickly by my side and we walked in silence for a few moments.

"I really don't think your father likes me." My lips twitched up in a quick smile which I tried to fight back.

"Don't take it too personally. He doesn't really like guys in general. He's been this way for as long as I can remember. It became even worse after my mom left." I quickly shut my mouth, not intending to have let that out, but thankful when Steve seemed to ignore it.

"I can understand it I guess. I mean, he is your dad. Of course he would be concerned. I'm just a little worried about him coming after me or something." I laughed out loud at that, picturing it perfectly in my mind (although I'm pretty sure Steve could handle himself against my 5'8", balding father). I saw Steve look over at me from the corner of my eye but ignored it and kept walking. Soon enough (maybe a bit too soon) we reached my appartment and said our good-byes. Even with all of the noise going on on the other side of my wall, I was finally able to get more sleep than I had in a long time.


	5. Chapter Four: Steve's Friend

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing my story :) I can't believe all of the great things I have been hearing. It made me happy enough to write a second chapter today. I may be publishing slower during the week because I start school again but I will try and turn out as many chapters as I can. ~RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Four: Steve's Friend**

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I awoke to my alarm buzzing and quickly shut it off. A quick stretch, a yawn, and I was out of bed. It had become my normal routine to wake up early (early for me, even) so I could stop by the gym, shower and hop on my motorcycle in order to reach Stacey in time. At first I hadn't known why I was going so out of my way for a girl I barely knew but now, about two weeks after this whole ordeal had bedun, I couldn't even think of changing a thing. Stacey still acted as if she rather walk on her own but the smiles she'd give me when I showed up or the way she'd laugh as we walked made me think she didn't mind at all. I smiled as I began to walk toward the gym that was built into Stark Tower.

"Hey, Capscicle! Where are you off to?" I glanced to the side only to find Tony walking by.

"Tony? What are you doing up so early?" I had never seen him walking around before noon.

"I'm up still." He stiffled a yawn. "Actually, I was just heading off to bed." Well that explained quite a bit. Tony turned fully toward me. "Where have you been going every day? No ones seen you for days." I looked at him, wondering why he was asking me this. Stark and I didn't hate eachother (we had gotten over whatever issues we had with eachother over the course of Loki's invasion) but we weren't exactly the best of friends. It was a little odd that he seemed concerned (because despite whatever casual attitude he was portraying, I could tell Tony was concerned). I sighed.

"I've just been meeting up with a friend." Wasn't a lie but I didn't want to divulge too much information. If Stark knew about Stacey he would just blow the whole thing out of proportion. His eyebrows shot up at the revelation.

"_You_ made a friend?" He scoffed. I crossed my arms, not liking his reaction.

"Yes I made a friend, why is that so surprising?" He held his hands up in mock surrender before covering another yawn.

"Woah, didn't mean to upset you. Its just, come on, it is a little surprising. So who is it? Where'd you meet them? Down at the soda shop perhaps?" Scowling I continued down to the gym.

"Oh come on, Steve. Seriously, I'm curious. Who's your friend?" I pinched the bridge of my nose but stopped anyway.

"Tony, just go to bed."

"Not until you tell me. You know I could find out on my own, wouldn't you rather just tell me?" I groaned. Why did he have to act like such a child? I knew he wasn't lying though.

"Her name is Stacey." I wasn't looking but I'm pretty sure his eyebrows rose even further up than before.

"You made a friend and it's a _girl_?!"

"Why is this so shocking?" Despite the frustration I was feeling I managed to keep my voice low.

"Well its just, last time I checked, I'm pretty sure you were afraid of girls." I felt heat rise up my neck.

"I am _not_ afraid of girls."

"Then why have you always avoided them like the plague?" I paused at this. It wasn't that I had really been avoiding women, was it? No, they were just so different now than they were before I was frozen and then there was Peggy- Oh, Peggy. My thoughts at this point had me completely frozen on the spot. I'm not sure why it had taken me until now to realize it but I hadn't even thought of Peggy in who know how long. How could I have possibly forgotten her?

**~*~Tony's POV~*~**

"Cap? Hello, earth to Capscicle!" Steve didn't respond, the same far away look in his eyes. Next thing I knew he was running out the door, a dark look on his face. Maybe I had gone too far? Nah, must be something else. I knew I should go to bed, Pepper would be over later to drag me to some sort of meeting (although maybe I could convince her to go out to dinner instead) but right now, I had some research to do. Turning on my heel, I headed back toward my lab.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

I looked up and down the street once again but couldn't see any sign of Steve. Sighing sadly, I began walking down the street. I was already ten minutes late (not that my dad would really mind. if anything he'd think it was the snow) but I was really to upset to care. To begin with, I was upset over the fact that Steve hadn't shown up like he had been for a while now. I'd never admit it, but I really enjoyed seeing him every day. Thats were my other problems stemmed from. I was upset at myself for caring so much about seeing one person (outside my family, of course). I really just can't believe how long I waited for him...

I huffed and kicked at a small pile of snow that had accumulated during the night as I continued walking. This wasn't so bad. It was a nice day with crisp air and the sun shining off the snow (because now that Thanksgiving was over, I get to wake up after the sun rises). Just the kind of day I liked. Everything was perfectly fine (not lonely at all). That is, of course, until I fell.

Groaning, I sat up. The cold had already seeped through my pants, numbing the pain I'm sure I'll be feeling for the next week. I glanced down to see the layer of ice I had slipped on.

"Great..." A few other words not suitable for the dinner table passed through my lips.

"Need some help?" I looked up to see a hand being offered to me and took it.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumble, shaking snow off myself before looking up at the man before me. He was maybe average height (definately at least a head above me) with messy brown hair and a face full of well kempt facial hair. I wasn't sure what color his eyes were due to the expensive pair of sunglasses on his face to match his expensive looking suit. I wasn't sure what a guy like him was doing in (admittedly) a pretty run-down shopping district when he could obviously afford to shop at many nicer places and it probably showed on my face.

"What? Didn't think it would be your lucky day, did you?" Now, I was thoroughly confused.

"Huh?" The man put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's not every day you get to see a celebrity." I'm pretty sure he was referring to himself, but I wasn't sure.

"You?" He frowned.

"What do you mean- of course me! What other celebrity do you see standing around here?" I felt really stupid but I couldn't resist a glance around at the deserted street. I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sooo... who are you exactly?" He pulled the sunglasses off his face and gave me an incredulous look. Huh, brown eyes.

"You _really_ don't know who I am?" I shrugged, continuing my way to work.

"Nope!" I said, popping my 'P'. For some reason unknown to me the man began following me, shaking his head.

"Unbelievable..." I heard him mutter. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Any particular reason you're following me?"

"Oh, right. I was going to ask you if you could help me find a place." I nodded, still not sure who this guy was.

"Sure." He pulled out a (very expensive looking) phone and began scrolling through it.

"Ok, I am looking for a place called 'Baker's Bits'. Any ideas?" I wasn't sure if I should laugh at the situation or groan at the fact that he would now be following me to work.

"Well, I guess it is _your_ lucky day - by the way I still don't know your name - because that's where I'm headed anyway." He glanced over, sunglasses back on his face.

"Do you work there?" I nodded and looked back over at him. I really didn't know what to think about him.

"Yeah, why?" He stopped suddenly, causing me to stop as well. He pointed at me with a look of realization on his face. "What?"

"Is your name Stacey Baker, by any chance?" Little red flag going up. Seriously who was this guy? I glanced over my shoulder to see how close we were to the bakery and was relieved that it was only about two stores down. When I looked back at him he must have sensed how uncomfortable I was. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I have a friend that I'm pretty sure knows you and I was just curious who you were. You are Stacey, right?"

"Who's your friend?" I was pretty skeptical. He randomly threw his arm around my shoulders and steered me back in the direction of the bakery.

"Oh, just a simple man by the name of Steven Rogers." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Steve?"

"Why so surprised?" I shrugged (both as a gesture and to shake his arm off).

"I don't know. You're kind of too annoying to be someone I'd really associate with Steve." The man gasped dramatically and I rolled my eyes as we stopped before the bakery.

"Me? Annoying?"

"Yes, now goodbye. I have work to do." I cut off whatever he was about to say and walked into the bakery, locking the door behind me (we weren't open yet so he had to stay outside). I walked to the back of the shop to help my dad and beg forgivness for being tardy.

It was about 2:38 and, as usual, the shop was deserted. My dad had left to grab some lunch so I was now in charge of the shop. With nothing to do (and a sudden lack in any books to read) I sat with my head supported by my hand and lazily drummed my fingers on the counter. There was only a few days left until customers would begin flocking to us again, only this time for sugar cookies and fruit cakes, and I was wondering if I preferred no customers to the roudy pack we'd be sure to have. Suddenly the bell above the door rang out and I had a sudden bout of deja vu, only this time, instead of Steve awkwardly standing just inside the door, it was the man before with a smirk on his face slowly making his way to the counter. I held back a groan and sat up straighter.

"Can I help you?" It came out a little ruder than I had intended but I barely paid attention to it.

"Now, sweetheart, don't be like that. Honest, I'm only here to talk."

"How do you even know about me?" He leaned on the counter and looked at the samples I had set out.

"I was finally able to beat it out of Steve."

"Steve told you?" He popped one of the samples into his mouth.

"Uh-huh!" I watched him for a few moments as he began eating more than his fair share of the bite sized treats. I casually slid the tray out of his reach making him look up at me. "Hey!"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, to talk!" I blinked a few times, resisting the urge to slap the man.

"About what?" He stood back up, straightening his suit.

"Well, I was mostly just curious about who you were."

"How come?"

"Well, no one has really caught the Cap's attention since... well it's been a while so I was curious what kind of girl you were." I rose an eyebrow.

"The Cap?" He waved his hand absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, its just a nickname. So what's your relationship with our boy Steve?" I put my hands over my face and tiredly rubbed my eyes.

"Dude, I don't even know you..."

"Did you just call me dude?" I peeked at him through my fingers.

"You're impossible." My reply was muffled but I know he heard.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he responded lightly. "Ok, how 'bout this. Just tell me how you met."

"Will it get you to leave?" He shrugged.

"Maybe, if I'm satisfied." Scowling slightly at him I gave in.

"He was a customer." I shrugged. He looked at me expectantly.

"That's it? He was a customer?"

"Well, pretty much..." Was this guy really a friend of Steve's?

"Pretty much, so that means there is more to the story!"

"Ugh... he came in a couple of times and then began walking me home after work. I told him he didn't have to but then he also started walking me _to_ work - which, really, wasn't necissary at all - but he still showed up. In between, while I'm still working, he'll usually hang around and we'll talk when I don't have any customers. This has been happening routinely for the past, what, two weeks I think except for today, which I don't know why he didn't show up. But now I have you to deal with and honestly you're nosy and talk too much and I really wish you would just go away but you keep showing up." I had to inhale a few times to catch my breath after quickly finishing my rant. He studdied my face closely and I frowned.

"So, he didn't show up today?" I shook my head.

"No, and honesly, I'm tempted to ask what you did. You seem like the type to get on people's nerves..." I was only half joking... He opened his mouth to argue when the bell above the door chimed. We both looked over the see a tall red-head walk in, her heels clicking along the floor. She sighed heavily in relief as she caught sight of the man across the counter. She looked like she had been put through hell and I only needed one guess as to who was the cause.

"Tony, there you are! Honestly, you cannot just disappear like that. Now come on, we're going to be late." I glance back at the man - Tony - to se him frown quickly.

"Aww, come on Pep, I really don't need to go to that meeting. I know you can handle it!" He was whining but at least it wasn't directed at me. "Besides, I was just having a nice conversation with Stacey here." Why did he have to drag me into this? The woman, Pepper, I'm assuming, slid her eyes over to me. I must have looked pretty uncomfortable because she gave me an apoligetic look.

"No, Tony, now come on. I'm sure Stacey here has more important business to take care of than you."

"Yeah, Tony." Tony looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you, four?" I crossed my arms.

"Excuse me? Who was whining about five seconds ago?" I'm pretty sure Pepper would have been amused by our bickering if she wasn't so confused and flustered.

"Do you two know eachother?" I responded 'no' the same moment he said 'yes'.

"You see, Pep, this is Steve's little girlfriend." Her expression read obvious surprise while my face was shocked at the statement and more than a little red.

"He's not my boyfriend." It came out quicker than intended but neither of them seemed to notice. She had apparently gotten over her surprise and was now more than a little excited. Enthralled I would say.

"Really? Is this why he's been gone so much?" Her eyes were wide and happy.

"Yup! Apparently he's been sneaking out early every morning and spending all day with her. Didn't know he had it in him." Pepper suddenly turned to me, looking me over, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Oh, and you're just adorable. Exactly the type I could see him with." I shook my head, blush darkening.

"I don't think you heard me earlier. We are not together. Just friends. Thats all." Suddenly the woman was leaning over the counter, talking excitedly.

"You should stop by the tower some time with Steve. It'd be perfect! We'd actually get to see Steve and we could all get to know you better."

"Ok, what is wrong with you people? I mean, seriously, you- wait, what tower?" Pepper looked confused at that.

"What do you mean?" It was Tony's turn to step up.

"Oh yeah, apparently she doesn't know who I am, just no clue! Can you believe it?" Pepper turned on him, hand on her hip.

"And you didn't explain it to her? You came all the way here to interigate her - don't deny it, I know you better than that! - and you don't even tell the poor girl your name?" Tony shrunk back (and so did I, even though she wasn't directing her anger at me) as the shorter woman continued to lecture him. I was completely amazed by how quickly her mood changed. Suddenly a beeping came from her hand and she looked down at her phone. "Shoot... alright Tony, we really need to go."

"Fine, just let me get a muffin." With promises to meet up again (and a whole BOX of muffins) the couple left and I was left alone with the feeling that my day couldn't possibly get any weirder.


	6. Chapter Five: Problems and Resolutions

**Chapter Five: Problems and Resolutions**

Shutting off the lights and locking the door behind me, I began limping back home. Apparently I had bruised myself pretty badly when I fell this morning. I would be needing a few pain relievers (at least) when I got home. Maybe a nice bath too. Thinking about my warm tub made me begin to shiver even more as snow fell around me. The sky should have been bright, vibrant shades of pink and orange as the sun set but all of the clouds that filled the sky blocked out all the light, leaving it looking like the middle of the night.

Burrowing deeper into the confines of my coat I attempted to retain any traces of warmth I could. Every breath I took was crisp and every exhale fogged up my vision before clearing it again. I looked ahead of myself and squinted to try and make out what was before me. Out front of my appartment complex stood a lone figure under the flickering street lamp. It was moments like this where I really wished all of the horror movies I've seen over the years actually prepare me in real life. Wasn't this the part where the stupid girl kept walking - because I _still_ haven't stopped - and practically ran into the murderer's knife? As I grew nearer, however, I was pleasantly surprised to see Steve leaning against a motorcycle rather than a derranged lunatic.

About to greet him I paused instead. The first sign that something was wrong was the large amount of snow that had collected on him. It had to be feezing but instead of shaking it off he just stared blankly at nothing in particular. Furrowing my brows and frowning I took a few steps closer.

"Steve?" My voice was soft, as if I was afraid to shatter the silence. He didn't react other than a quick blink of his eye so I slowly approached him. At first I put my hand on his arm, wondering if he would snap out of it, but he still didn't move. Looking up I noticed his clenched jaw. As a sudden chill shook me I began brushing off the accumulated snow until my fingers were numb. Grabbing his arm lightly I gave it a gentle tug in the direction of my appartment, wondering if he would follow. Lucky for me (because I _really_ did not want him to freeze to death) he allowed me to drag him away.

Locking the door and sitting him down on the couch I walked back to the front door to hang my coat and drop off my shoes. On the way to the hall closet to grab an extra blanket I turned up the heat before hurrying back to Steve. As I entered the living room I paused. While I was relieved to see he had moved from his previous position I was immediately concerned to see him with his head in his hands. Quietly, so I wouldn't disturb him, I stepped up behind the couch to drape the blanket over his hunched shoulders. After making sure it would stay, I stepped back to see if he'd react. A few tedious moments passed before he pulled the blanket tighter around him. Taking this as a good sign I walked to the kitchen and bagan to heat up some water. I really wasn't too fond of tea (the herby, floural liquid didn't sit well with me) but I rummaged through my cabinets and managed to find some apple cider and hot chocolate. I really didn't know what he'd want (or if he wanted anything, for that matter) but I made a cup of each before heading back out.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

_I shouldn't be here. Why did I come? I shouldn't have come._

These words continually swam through my mind, mingling with the flashbacks and darker thoughts that had been haunting me all day. Ever since Tony asked me about Stacey I had been on edge. At first I had just been irritated at him for bringing her up. Stacey was something good that had come into my life when I was so lost and confused. She was my first true friend outside of the Avengers and I didn't want Tony to take that from me. I know that sounds stupid (what could he really do to 'take her' from me?) but it was how I felt and I didn't like it. Then there was Peggy.

It's been years (seventy, to be exact) since I had seen her but it only feels like a few days to me. I would see her face every time I closed my eyes and hear her voice, smooth and low, as if she were still with me. She had haunted my every thought since I woke up. Which is why it had come to such a shock to realize I hadn't thought of her at all last night. Or the previous day. In fact, I'm not sure when the last time I had thought of her was. This thought scared me more than anything. For so long Peggy had been the only thing on my mind and now that she hadn't been I'm not sure what to do with myself.

The way I saw it, her memory, along with the other memories I held onto, were my only link to the past. I wasn't sure if I was ready to let all of that go. Suddenly my thoughts began to slip away from Peggy and onto something else. Why had I shown up at Stacey's appartment, of all places? I had secluded myself to the gym after Tony's probing questions had brought up Peggy, not even realizing I hadn't been there for Stacey this morning and, although I feel bad now, I couldn't bring myself to care at the time. Eventually, when I had calmed down, I felt like such a jerk that I just hopped on my bike and drove off. Blindly, I drove around, hours wasted. I couldn't bring myself to see her now, not when the realization was still so fresh in my mind. Eventually, however, I must have stopped outside and just stayed there until she had dragged me in.

"Here. I'm not sure if you even like either of these, but at least they're warm." Her voice registered with me and I glanced up long enough to see her wide hazel eyes looking back at me with nothing but concern. I quickly looked away, my heart suddenly beating faster in my chest. There was one other revelation today that had me on edge. After I realized I hadn't been thinking of Peggy I was able to realize what I _had_ been thinking of. Actually, _who_ would be more precise.

Those hazel eyes, the same eyes that I could feel watching me at this moment, had been filling the void left by Peggy's image, accompanied with long waves of chocolate brown hair and pink lips stretched out in a broad smile. She had been on my mind for days and I hadn't even realized it. I think this thought scared me even more than my previous thoughts had. No matter how much time passed, no matter how many girls approached me now, I don't think I could ever forget being the small kid I used to be before the serum. Adjusting to this new life was hard enough without these feelings surfacing (because their were definately feelings starting to form).

Nodding absent-mindedly, I grabbed the first cup held out to me. Hot chocolate. I smiled before taking a sip.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

Alright, he was drinking it. Internally I sighed with relief, sure that this was a good sign. I carefully sat down beside him before taking a sip of my own drink. It was silent for a few moments before I finally set my drink down and turned to him. Our knees bumped slightly and I didn't miss the way he tilted away from me. Ignoring the slight confusion and hurt I felt at that I reajusted myself so we were a bit further apart. He was still looking down at his mug, running a finger around the rim, and I sighed through my nose.

"Steve? Whats wrong?" His finger stilled at the cup but he didn't look up. I huffed but didn't complain. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. Just tell me... are you alright?" I hated how my voice sounded right then. Small and childlike in its uncertainty. I saw his lips tilt up in a small smile before he sighed, running a hand through his hair. In doing so, his usually pristine hair was now standing up in soft, unrully spikes. I wanted to run my hand through his hair as well (as weird as that sounded to me) but kept my hands firmly in my lap as he turned his (amazing) blue eyes on me. I vaguely wondered why I had never noticed the small ring of gold around his irises before I realized I was staring... and that I had missed his reply.

"I'm sorry, what?"

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I couldn't resist the smile that spread across my face. As I looked back at her I wondered if she even realized her face was turning the lightest shade of pink.

"I said, yes, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind all day and it's... distracting." I think she wanted to quiestion me further but decided not to push it further. I was glad for that. I was thankful for the next few moments of silence as I could still feel my knee tingling where hers had bumped mine. I know she must have seen the way I jumped at the contact and I just wished she didn't think too much about it. Finally, I broke the silence.

"So, uh. How did your day go, seeing as I didn't get a chance to visit you earlier." I watched as she sighed tiredly and relaxed back against the couch. I pulled the blanket off and set it aside, not needing it any more.

"Well, first of all, I slipped on the way to work - very icey out this morning - and bruised my hip pretty bad. It'll go away in a few days but for now its sore. Oh, and some weird guy helped me up, said he was your friend." I froze, not liking where this was going. Please tell me it wasn't- "Said his name was Tony." That stupid son of a-! How could he do that? How could he just go and see her without telling me?

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

I took Steve's fists, which he kept clenching and unclenching, as a bad sign.

"What did he say to you?" It came out rather calm but I could tell he wasn't happy. I decided just telling him would be best, not wanting to upset him any further.

"Well, after he helped me up he started asking if I was Stacey Baker and followed me to work. I kind of ignored him because he was annoying and started working but then he came in later when I had no customers and said he wanted to talk. I asked him what about and he said he wanted to meet me because, well, I'm under the impression you don't really meet a lot of people - no offense. So I told him, wanting him to go away, but then this lady walked in and it just got even weirder. At first she was yelling at him, then jumping around all happy, then yelling at him again and they left." I took in a few deep breaths after getting that all out. "And thats what happened..." I added the last part after he didn't say anything for a while. Finally he let out a deep breathe and leaned back, hand over his eyes.

"I swear, he will be the death of me." He turned his head, which was resting against the back of the couch, and looked at me. "I'm sorry about him, he's... a bit excentric." I smiled.

"I would have said annoying, personally, but I guess that works too." He laughed a bit before quieting down. "So who exactly is he, anyway?" Steve looked over at me, eyebrows raising up in surprise.

"You don't know who he is?" I shook my head with a frown.

"Nope. And why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"He's Tony Stark." I just blinked back at him. The name vaguely rang a bell but I wasn't sure where I knew it from. "He's the billionaire in charge of Stark Industries? Has the giant tower with his name on it in the middle of New York? He's Iron Man?" I could feel my mouth drop into the shape of an 'O'. Thats who I've been dealing with?!

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"He's all over the news and newspapers. Magazines and stuff." I pulled a face.

"I really don't follow those."

"Really?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, too much junk on anyways. I really don't want to know who's having another baby and I honestly couldn't care less about how much so-and-so weighs. I know thats not all it ever is but if I really want to know something I could always just look it up." He nodded, deep in thought. Suddenly he turned to me, an uncertain look on his face.

"Hey, Stacey. When's your next day off?" I thought about it, counting off the days in my head.

"Well, tomorrow I think. I'll have to check to be certain, though." His eyes flicked away for a moment before fallling back on me.

"Would you, maybe, want to spend the day together." I smiled.

"I thought we spent just about _every_ day together?" I teased him. He blushed slightly and the color made me grin.

"I-I meant outside of your work, where we could actually have conversations without customers interrupting." I felt my stomach flutter but ignored it with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah I'd love to."

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

"I'd love to." Those three simple words sent warmth flooding through my veins and I couldn't have stopped the smile from spreading over my face even if I tried.

"Great. Yeah, so, I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow?" She nodded, a small smile on her face. I looked down bashfully, reminding myself that we were hanging out as friends, but it didn't matter. I wanted to spend more time with her regardless. "Alright, so I'll pick you up around ten?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I nodded, standing up. She stood as well and followed me to the door. I stepped out and turned around.

"Goodbye, Stacey." I was caught offguard as she quickly threw her arms around me before retracting them, the small smile still on her face.

"Bye Steve, I'll see you tomorrow." I was only able to nod, my face surely a deep shade of red. I couldn't believe she only gave me a simple hug and I felt happier than I had in ages. I grinned as I hopped on my bike, excited about tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Six: Believe

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had a ton of stuff to do. I wanna say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting my story. :) ~RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Six: Believe**

I have a problem - no thats an understatement. I have the mother of all problems. Steve had said that he would pick me up at 10:00 and it was currently 9:38. The problem? What to wear... I hated how I sounded like a silly teenage girl - seriously, I thought those days were over - but it was true. And not only that, I also wasn't sure what I wanted my outfit to say. My jeans and Beatles t-shirt yelled "lazy day!" while most of the stuff in my closet (as little as there actually was) called out various other things (most along the lines of _date night_) or just weren't appropriate for the snowy weather.

The fact was, I wanted to wear something I didn't normally wear (namely, something that could in fact be ruined by flour and most of the other substances I was always surrounded by) but didn't want to be too dressed up. It was only Steve, after all.

_All the more reason to dress up._

The giddy voice in my head surprised me, although not nearly as much as the first time. Ever since Steve had asken me to spend the day with him (apparently work didn't count) the small voice in the back of my mind had been popping up periodically. '_I hope Steve enjoyed the cocoa. I wonder what Steve thinks of my hair?'_ The list goes on - although the self-doubting ones were the worst. I don't know why these thoughts were occuring (of course I had an idea...) and I didn't care. It scared me and I just wanted it to stop.

About to just give up, but not thinking my penguin pajamas would suffice, I decided on one more rumage through my closet before I found something decent enough. It was fairly simple - just a dark greay sweater/shirt. It was long-sleeved and on the longer side with a fairly open front. Heading to my dresser I grabbed a red undershirt and threw them on along with a pair of jeans. Deciding I was comfortable I stepped up to my mirror to make sure I looked fine as well. I was one of those shirts that were tight enough to flatter a woman's curves, but loose enough to allow easy and comfortable movement. Attempting to flatten down my curls a bit and figuring I was ready, I headed out of my room to the front and slipped on my shoes, grbbing my coat and purse before heading out the door.

One step out the door and already the frozen air was biting into my skin. With a soft hiss I hurredly threw my jacket on, wondering why I hadn't in the first place. Pushing my long hair out of my face I looked up and down the street looking for the familiar blonde hair and (_amazing_) blue eyes. A moment later I spotted him as he rolled up on his motorcycle. Right on time. I approached him as he hopped off.

"Hey!" I greeted him over the folds of my coat. He smiled, eyes shining bright.

"Good morning." My hands were shoved deep in my pockets as he stepped up beside me. We stood there for a moment before I spoke up.

"What do you wanna do?" He smiled again.

"I believe that should be up to the lady." I felt my stomach do a flip and if my cheeks weren't already pink from the cold color would have flushed them immediately. I cleared my throat before replying.

"Ummm, how about we go grab some breakfast and then decide from there?" He agreed before heading back to his bike, which I began to eye warily. Not that I was afraid of motorcycles, but unprotected metal death trap summed them up. He noticed my hesitation and paused.

"Stacey, you alright?" I glanced up at him before looking back at the bike with a frown. I think he got the point. "It's ok, Stacey, you'll be fin. Just hop on, keep you arms around me and we'll be there before you know it." Exhaled deeply, frown still on my face, but walked over anyway. I awkwardly managed to settle myself behind him before hesitating at the next step. Wrap my arms around him? I barely managed to hug him goodbye last night. Ignoring the way my pulse quickened - from the motorcycle ride I am about to embark on, of course - I snaked my arms around his middle and held on tightly. A moment later the bike roared to life and my arms instinctively tightened. I burried my face in his back.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I felt her small arms slowly encircle me and, although I kept telling myself she needed to in order to stay on, I couldn't help the part of me that enjoyed feeling her hanging onto me. Last night I had finally come to terms with my growing feelings toward the woman behind me and, even though I told myself I wasn't going to do anything about them, I reveled in the small bits of contact and the time spent together. Swallowing hard and clearing the thoughts away I started the motorcycle only to feel her grip tighten. A moment later I felt something - her head, I suppose - resting on my back. It took a moment for me to react but when I did I was embarrassed by the slight stutter in my voice.

"A-are you alright?" She nodded quickly then mumbled something into my back that I couldn't quite hear over the motor. "What was that?"

"I said I trust you, Steve." I got over the shock of the words quickly, a smile splitting my face.

"Hold on." And with that I drove off.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

The first few minutes of our ride, I was scared to death. Motorcycels crashed, bad things happen on them... but then I began to relax. The ride was smooth and I began to enjoy the rumble of the bike below me as I held tightly to Steve. Finally, I brought my head up slowly. The cool air, even colder at this speed, stung my face and my eyes began to tear up. Finally deciding this wasn't bad, I sat up a little straighter (although I kept my death grip on Steve). Soon we slowed and pulled into a small parking lot. He allowed me to slide off first and I took the opportunity to take in the restraunt.

"A diner?" It was a cute little place that looked like it had just appeared out of the 1940s. Steve looked over at me unsure and fidgiting nervously.

"You don't like it?" I smiled reasurringly.

"No, no! I love it. Can we go in now though? I can't really feel my fingers." Quickly we entered the warm building and seated ourselves in a booth. The waitress, an older woman with white hair and an apron, took our drink orders (two coffees) before leaving us to ourselves. A quick glance around showed us that, besides the waitress, cook and a man old enough to be my grandfather's grandfather, we were alone in the small diner. I looked over at him with a smile playing on my lips.

"How'd you find this place?" He sat up a little straighter, eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"I, uh. I used to come here with my mom when I was younger." I looked up at him curiously as his eyes gained a faraway, forlorn look. Biting my lip I tried to decide if I should ask or not.

"Did... something happen?" I asked quietly. His sad eyes focused on me, looking a lot older than he should have. I felt my expression soften into appoligetic look. "I'm- sorry, I didn't mean to... you don't have to tell me." He sighed, running a hand down his face as the waitress brought us two ceramic mugs and poured steaming coffee from the pot in her hand. I thanked her with a small smile before busying myself with mixing in milk and sugar. I could feel his eyes on me as I stirred the liquid.

"She's dead." My hand still on the spoon and my eyes immediately sought his. He was looking back at me steadily, a frown on his mouth. I looked back down at my cup, a guilty feeling running through me at the idea of making him remember this pain he must be feeling.

"I didn't mean to pry, or upset you or... anything." My voice was barely even a whisper at this point. So much for a fun day out. I looked up when I heard him exhale loudly. He gave me a small smile, although I could see he was still pained.

"It's fine, really. It was her time to go and there's nothing that could be done about it." He smiled wider, a genuine smile that began to reach his eyes. "Besides, we're supposed to be having fun today, right?" I gave a small, close lipped smile.

"Yeah." We ordered our food as the waitress refilled our cups.

"So, how long have you been working at the bakery?" I finished my sip before setting down my mug.

"Well, officially, I started working there when I was sixteen but before that I would do some odd jobs for my dad. You know, wipe down the tables and counters, clean baking sheets, that kind of stuff." He nodded.

"Is it usually that busy this time of year?" I nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah but it'll be worse once Christmas comes around. Usually my cousin comes and stays with me before Thanksgiving and leaves after New Years but she's scheduled to give birth pretty soon so we all decided it would be better if she just stayed home." He nodded.

"That's understandable. Does she know what the baby'll be?" I shook my head.

"She said she wanted it to be a surprise. I told her she's nuts." We both shared a laugh before quieting down a bit. Steve studdied me a bit before speaking up.

"So what about you?"

"What about me, what?" He shrugged.

"Have you ever thought about having a family? Kids and all that stuff." I froze. He took this as a bad sign and began fidgeting, face red. "I-I didn't mean to, um, well if it's weird you don't have to... don't have to answer." I gave a small smile, reaching over to place my hand over his. He immediately stopped babbling and I smiled wider as his face darkened more with color.

"Steve, really. It's fine." Leaning back in my seat I took my hand back and sighed. "Well, I've always known I wanted to be a mom. No question about it, I do want kids." I noticed Steve smile lightly and felt the corners of my mouth quickly turn up before I frowned lightly. "However, I'm not too sure about the whole husband thing. I mean, not that I'm thrilled about the idea of being a single mother either or anything it's just..." I shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "After my mom... well after seeing how my parent's relationship ended I never really knew if I wanted to go through all of that." I ran my nail over the edge of the table, not wanting to look up at Steve.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

My eyebrows remained furrowed as I watched Stacey. She wouldn't meet my eyes and I regretted asking the question. I had figured it was just a simple question, get to know her feelings type of thing. However, looking at her now, I couldn't help but feel bad about asking her. One thing she said, however, was still bugging me.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to bring anything bad up." She looked up at me with a frown. I really didn't like it when she frowned. Her eyes would dull and her mouth twisted in a way that made my chest tighten. Shrugging she looked back down.

"It's not your fault." Right then our food was brought out. We began to eat in silence. I was afraid to speak up, thinking I would only upset her more.

"She left." I was surprised by the sudden words and looked back at her as she moved around her food on her plate. "My mom, I mean." I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Stacey, you don't have to if you don't-"

"No, I want to, it's just... It's hard, you know? She left when I was young but I've never really talked about it before. My dad nearly lost it afterward and anyone I could have talked to tip-toed around me instead." She paused and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, tell her it would be alright. Instead I waited for her to continue. "My parents had gotten married when they were both very young. A few months after their marriage my mom got pregnant and soon after I was born. She left soon after that. I'm not sure if it was postpartum depression or just her age or what her reason was. I just know that she left us before I even got to know her." Her voice was so soft near the end that if my hearing hadn't been improved by the serum, I probably would have missed it completely. Before I knew it her hand was in my own and I was staring deeply into her eyes. I now noticed the tears whelling up in her hazel orbs.

"Hey, now. Don't cry. Yes she's gone, but you know what? It's her loss. Now she'll never get to know what an amazing person you are." _Or the fact that you have a dimple on your left cheek. The way your eyes shine when you smile. How your laugh rings out full and beautiful._ I couldn't say all the things I wanted to right then (for fear of scaring her off) but I hoped she could tell through my eyes just how sincere I was being. Her eyes crinkled up in the corners, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Really?" Did she really have to ask?

"Of course." We sat there for a few more moments, her smiling with her hand still firmly held between my own, before she finally pulled away and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.

"Ok, well we've both had a very emotional start to the day. How about from here on out we try and avoid upsetting one another and instead have some fun, huh?" I nodded, slowly sliding my (still warm) hands back until they were in my lap.

"Sounds swell." I internally cringed as the word passed from my mouth (I'd been told by the other Avengers that nobody said that anymore, at least seriously) but instead of looking at me strangely her smile widened and she began to eat again. We silently ate for a few minutes until Stacey began looking around at all of the pictures on the wall. There were signed pictures of celebrities everywhere and both of our eyes landed on one in particular at the same time.

"Captain America?" My stomach sank. I liked Stacey (a lot, admittedly) but the captain side of me was something I never wanted her to bear witness to. Mostly this was because, in my opinion, the only time she'd find out about the super hero side of me would be when something terrible enough for me to be called on to occur. I swallowed back my anxiety.

"Yeah, he was a super-soldier from the '40s." Her lips twitched up.

"I know who he was. I had to do a report on him for my history class freshman year in high school." I was surprised by this. Most people today weren't really aware of me (at least, until recently).

"Did you enjoy it?" She shrugged a shoulder, still looking over the picture. I was struck by just how strange it was to be sitting across from a girl, physically my age, as she looked over a 70 year old picture of me, completely unaware.

"It was a history essay, not exactly the most exciting thing in the world. Although, I gotta admit, he was pretty interesting to read about." I smiled, feeling weird that I was speaking about myself in the past tense. I began to feel uncomfortable at the scrutiny with which she was observing the picture, as if she was trying to figure something out. "You know, most people think he never existed." That caught my interest.

"How come?" She finally took her attention away from the picture and looked at me.

"Well, when I read my essay aloud to the class we got into a huge discussion. Half the class said there was no way someone like him could exist, too science fiction. The other half of the class either had never heard of him or _really _believed in him." She laughed at the memory and I smiled.

"So what do you believe?" Her lips drew into a tight line as she thought about it.

"How about I believe in him when I meet him? Until then, I will have no opinion." I grinned at the fact that she was indeed sitting right across from the real Captain America but kept my mouth shut.

"Sounds fair enough." Noticing both of our finished plates I glanced up at her. "You finished?" She nodded and reached for her purse.

"How much do I owe?" I shook my head.

"No, no it's fine. I'm paying." She looked up at me, an upset look on her face.

"No, Steve, let me pay. You don't have to."

"I insist. It's only right that I pay."

"Why?"

"Because that is how a man treats a lady." I didn't miss the way her face heated up or the small amount of happiness this gained me. Grumbling, she set her bag back down as I paid our bill. "Ready to go?" She nodded and we headed to the door. As we stepped back out into the frozen world outside I refleced on what I had learned today. The two things that stood out the most were the fact that she didn't believe in love and she didn't believe in Captain America.

I knew for sure I could change her mind about one but I wondered if I could get her to believe in both.


	8. Chapter Seven: Losing Him

**Thank you for all of the reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me :) ~RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Seven: Losing Him**

I was laughing so har the only noise coming from me were my loud, squeaking inhales. Steve walked beside me, slightly less amused as me and more than a little embarrassed. We had just left a bookstore (which, honestly, probably ranked right under Willy Wonka's candy paradise in places I wouldn't mind getting stuck in forever) where he had a little... run in with some girl.

By now I had come to realize just how bad he was with girls (I think I am an exception... mostly). I had been browsing a few shelves away from him when I began to hear noises coming from his direction. Curiosity got the better of me so I immediately headed over. Rounding the corner I was hit with the sight of Steve, probably red all the way down to his toes, being cornered by a woman. No, not just a woman. This woman had long black hair, thick make-up around her eyes and a shirt so low-cut I began to wonder why gravity hadn't taken over and popped them right out yet. She oozed confidence and sexuality to the point I felt the need to back up. The sight of this made me uneasy to the point that I considered just leaving (although I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone with _her_). That is, until Steve's eyes met mine and I could practically read 'SOS!' in his blue orbs.

"'Scuse me." I shouldered past the woman, ignoring the annoyed huff she made and looked instead at Steve. Relief was there as I put distance between the two. I smiled as if I was completely unaware of the glare I could feel burning holes in my back. "I've got everything I need, you ready to go?" He nodded his head (a bit too enthusiastically) and I laced my arm through his, keeping my body between them as I dragged him to the register. I only managed to keep the laughter hidden away until the moment we stepped outside, when it began to bubble up. If I was being completely honest, only about half the laughter was amused, the other half was relieved.

As my laughs died down I looked over at Steve. He was frowning, face still red. I lightly bumped him with my shoulder (seeing as how my hands were currently holding my new books to my chest) and he looked over.

"Are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to laugh like that." I smiled as he shook his head.

"It's not that, it's just... hard to believe that girls actually act like that." I gave him an affronted look. "Hey!" He smiled lightly.

"I didn't mean you, Stacey. You're different." As I tried to figure out whether or not that was a good thing, he offhandedly said, "I like that." My heart skipped and I felt heat touch my cheek. I heard the small voice in my head begin to translate that last statement into _I like __**you**_ but chose to ignore it, along with the warm feeling in my stomach. Why did tiny things like this have to make me react so much? I rufused to even consider the obvious answer.

"Well good..." A moment later a phone went off. I looked over at Steve who had stopped and began searching through his pockets. Finally, he pulled out a sleek phone and struggled for a moment before bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

"Hey, Capscicle!" I resisted a sigh at the name.

"What, Tony?" I could hear him laugh on the other end.

"Now, now, Cap. No need to be so rude. Pep and I were just wondering what you were up to." I did sigh this time and ran a hand down my face, turning away from Stacey's curious gaze.

"Not now, Tony. I'm busy."

"Tell Stacey I say 'hi'!" I heard more laughing until there was a loud _smack_! "Ow, Pepper! I was just teasing the guy."

_"Don't be so rude! Are they coming?_"I hesitated at this.

"Tony, what do you really want?"

"Why do you always assume ther's an alterior-"

"Tony," I cut off firmly. I heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

"Fine. Pepper wants you and the little munchkin to come by the tower."

"Why?"

"Hell if I know. So they can do eachother's hair? Have girl talk? Oh, and to get you to actually come home." I paused at that. I knew full well, even if he wouldn't admit it, that the billionaire definately noticed my absence and honestly the tower was beginning to feel like home. A very modern, high tech home, but home none the less. "Come on, Capscicle. I bet you don't even remember what the place looks like." Giving in, I turned to Stacey with the phone pulled away from my face. She was still standing there patiently, books tucked firmly against her chest and cheeks pink from the winter air. She gazed back at me expectantly and I remembered why I had turned to her.

"Would you want to go back to the tower with me? Tony and Pepper really want you to come. You don't have to if you don't want to." _But I hope you will_. She looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"Sure, I'd love to." Smiling, I put the phone back to my ear and spoke above the bickering couple in the background.

"Tony? Tony..."

"Yeah?"

"We'll be there soon." I cut off whatever he was about to say as I hung up. "Ready?" She nodded and we quickly headed for the bike.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

I was amazed by the sheer size of the place as we stepped into the elivator. I had never really been in a building like this (didn't need to) and the whole place seemed... very high tech. I wasn't used to it. I also wasn't used to the voice that came on through the elivator speakers.

"Welcome home, Mr. Rogers and guest." I jumped slightly at the electronic voice (with a distinct English accent). Steve smiled at me after thanking the voice.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you about J.A.R.V.I.S." I lightly held a hand over my fast paced heart.

"Yeah... a little warning would have been nice." His small smile was now a full out grin. I averted my eyes. I liked it when he smiled like that.

"Well at least you reacted better than I did." I followed him curiously as the doors opened, letting us into an expensively furnished room. Nothing less from Tony Stark, I supposed.

"How did you react?" He winced slightly at the memory but his smile never faltered.

"I kinda punched - and broke - a wall." My eyebrows shot up.

"You broke a wall?"

"Yeah and it took a long time to get him used to the idea of an artificial intelligence, didn't it Cap?" We both turned to see Tony, scotch glass in hand, and a smiling Pepper trailing behind. Steve frowned.

"Please don't call me that." Everyone ignored him and I briefly wondered how he got the nickname before being pulled into a tight hug by the (slightly) taller woman. I almost froze, not expecting the contact. After being released I noticed she didn't have her heels on or her business attire. She held me at arms length and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Stacey." She looked over at Steve. "And it's really good to see you _home_, Steve." He blushed lightly.

"Sorry about that, ma'am." Tony waved him off and walked up beside the blonde.

"Forget it. Come on, we have some business to take care of." I watched curiously as Steve's expression darkened. He barely managed a 'be back' before they were both out of sight.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I followed Tony away from the girls and into an office. Shutting the door we stood there for a moment in silence. I could feel my jaw tighten as my fists flexed open and then closed again.

"Tony, what is it?" He sighed before downing the contents of his glass.

"Furry contacted me this morning. There is reason to believe a group is forming, probably have been for a while now. They think they may be HYDRA or at the very least, a very similar group. Whoever they are, they've begun to move. S.H.I.E.L.D. is tracking them so at any time we may be called to go after them." I took a deep breathe. Another ploy to take over the world? But there had been so little time between attacks... However, I knew I couldn't complain. There were always going to be people trying to take what wasn't theirs. It was my - our - job to make sure that didn't happen. I nodded.

"Alright, is that all?" He nodded and I turned to leave.

"Oh, wait. There is one thing." I turned back and saw him giving me a pointed look. "You'll have to take care of her." Stacey. I would have to find a way to keep her out of all of this if - when - this all goes downhill. I nodded solemly. Tony, and Thor even, deserved some sort of metal. How they managed to manage a relationship and brewing world domination was beyond me. We were only friends and already I found the possibilities torturous. Shaking off these thoughts we walked back to where Stacey and Pepper were. We were greated with an onslaught of giggles.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

I was surprised how well Pepper and I got along. At the bakery when I first met Pepper I wasn't sure what to think of her. One moment she was yelling at Tony and the next she was a giddy mess. Now, however, I realized that she was one of the nicest people I knew and easy to get along with. She kind of reminded me of a mother figure (especially when dealing with Tony) and I found myself relaxing in her company. She had been telling me stories of herself and Tony (now proving that they were indeed a couple) and we had begun laughing like a pair of teenagers.

"You girls having fun?" We looked over, wiping tears from our eyes as the two guys walked in. Their smiles seemed a bit forced (Steve barely smiling at all) but other than that, all seemed right. We both nodded, an occasional chuckle slipping through.

"Yeah, Pepper was just telling me some _interesting_ stories." He eyed us both suspiciously as a few more laughs escaped.

"What stories." Pepper stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She started walking off before looking over her shoulder at me. "Stacey, want to come with me?" I nodded.

"Sure." We left the boys standing there, puzzled.

"They sure got close quickly." I heard Tony agree before we were out of hearing range. We entered the kitchen pretty soon and I was amazed by the size. Honestly, it was about twice as big (at least) as the one back at the _bakery_ and everything was so sterile looking I doubted it was used much.

"Wow, this is a nice kitchen." All of the appliances were sparkling silver with granite counter tops and an island in the middle. Just looking at all of the open space made me think of all the use I could make of it.

"I know, isn't it?" She sighed dramatically. "Too bad no one else really knows how to cook." I looked over at her as she began rummaging through the fridge.

"Do you live here too, Pepper?" She stood up, random ingredients in her hands.

"No, not yet at least. I still have my appartment but I'm not sure why, seeing as I spend most of my time here anyway." I nodded, helping her place things on the counter.

"So who all lives here then? Steve told me he had roommates, if that's even what you would consider this, but he never really mentioned who they were." Closing the fridge she stood next to me, preparing to make lunch. It looked like they would just be some simple sandwiches but with the fancy looking meats and cheeses, along with condiments, I felt like this was about to be the most expensive sandwhich I've ever had.

"Well there are Steve and Tony, as you already know, along with Dr. Bruce Banner, who usually secludes himself in one of the labs or sits himself down with a book and then there is Clint and Natasha. They're almost always gone so you probably won't meet them any time soon." I nodded. That was _a lot_ of people. We continued assembling the food in silence for a minute or so before she broke the silence.

"So tell me... are you and Steve..." She trailed of suggestively and I blushed a furious shad of red.

"No, no, no, no, no! We- we're just friends." She smiled at my reaction.

"But you want to be more?" I didn't answer, unsure of what I could say. Did I want to be more? There's no denying it, I liked Steve (a lot) but does that mean I wanted to be with him? To a point, I suppose. What if things went wrong and I lost one of the best friends I had ever really known? Or if things went _right_ but then I messed things up like my mother had? There were so many possibilities, none of which really looked good to me. "What are you afraid of?" The question was spoken softly, as if not really expecting a reply anyway and I thought: what am I really afraid of? I came up with my answer as we walked out with the plates of food.

I was afraid of losing him, one way or another.


	9. Chapter Eight: Cookies

**I just gotta give some love to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting/following my story :) always manages to make me smile. ~RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Eight: Cookies**

While Pepper and I had been giving the food out I had met Dr. Banner. He was older with lightly greying hair and kind brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. I got the impression he didn't socialize much by the nervous habbits I had noticed. Hands in pockets, lack of eye contact and wringing his hands (when they _were_ out of his pockets). Other than that, however, I really liked the guy.

Returning to (_our men_) Steve and Tony, Pepper cuddled beside her boyrfriend as I plopped myself down next to the (_muscular_) blonde. Making sure to keep some distance between us I ignored the thoughts popping up in my mind, which, eerily enough, were all my own. I had accepted my feelings for him, although I _promised_ myself never to act on them, but even so I couldn't help thinking these things. How was I suppossed to pretend I don't feel the way I do? I didn't know how I could possibly tell him and even if I did, where would we go from there? Truth is, I've never exactly gone out with a guy. Sure I've been out and I've been on one of those awkward group date/hang out things where my friend set me up with some random guy. It didn't go very well...

We ate in silence for a while (well, most of us did. Tony wouldn't _stop_ talking) and once we were all done, Pepper stood up and we both collected dishes before heading back to the kitchen to take care of them.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I couldn't help but let my eyes follow Stacey out of the room. She was wearing a snug shirt that showed off her feminine figure. She wasn't as, how do I say this... _curvy_ as some women I had seen either hanging around Tony or who would approach me sometimes but I liked the way her slim waist flowed delicately into the soft curve of her waist. As she walked out of sight I quickly swallowed and turned away only to see Tony smirking at me. I blushed heavily, knowing I had been caught staring at her in an inapproriate way.

"What?" It came out defensively and his smirk only widened.

"Don't think I didn't notice that. Captain Pure and Innocent staring after a girl like a horny teenager? Never thought I'd see the day." Now my ears were red and I scowled at the man.

"Don't say that. I have too much respect for her to stare at her like that."

"And yet you did. So tell me, Cap, what is the deal with you two?"

"What do you mean?" He sighed and leaned forward, hands clasped between his knees.

"I_ mean_, are you two going out or what?" I frowned. My mind flashed momentarily to Peggy before Stacey's image took over. I knew how I felt about her but, honestly, I hadn't really thought much beyond that. As far as I know, she doesn't, and may never, return my feelings. I didn't want to risk the first real friendship I had made in this time. I shook my head.

"No, we're just friends." Tony threw himself back on the couch, obviously not overjoyed by the information recieved.

"Come on, really? That's it? You can't tell me you two are just friends with the way you act around eachother." _We_? She acted differently around me? I didn't doubt the change in my behavior, even I had noticed it, but I really wasn't aware of any changes in her.

"What do you mean, how we act around eachother?"

"Do I really have to spell it out to you? First of all, there's you. When she's not around you're so sulky and reserved it honestly brings us all down." I gave him an irritated look and he just smiled back. "But! When she _is_ around you suddenly perk up and become disgustingly charming." Charming?

"What about her?"

"Well, all I can say is when I met her yesterday, she was a lot different then she is today. The only thing I can say caused that change would be you." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. I didn't want to admit I was intrigued by what he had to say, but I was.

"What do you mean by different?"

"I don't know, happier? More fun?" I couldn't help but let the small smile spread over my face at that. Did I really have that affect on her? I hope so but I couldn't be certain, not really knowing what she's like when I'm not around. Besides, Tony only met her once. Who's to say he's really right? Tony slowly stood up. "Well! should we go see what those two are up to?" I nodded and followed him out of the room. As we neared the kitchen we heard music playing. More specifically, Christmas music. I glanced over at Tony and he shrugged, just as confused as I was.

As we entered the kitchen my senses were asaulted. I was first struck with the loud notes of _Jingle Bells_ blaring through a small set of speakers set on the counter along with laughter. Then I noticed the smells of something baking and saw Stacey and Pepper, both in matching aprons, and surrounded by cookie sheets. The two of us stopped in the doorway and just watched them. I was stuck to the spot by what I saw.

I had seen Stacey in her work apron countless times (it was blue with the bakery's logo in white letters) but this was different. The apron she wore now was covered in snowmen and various other small images relating to Christmas and winter but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the way she wore it. At work it was a part of her uniform, a must that she wore every day. Now, however, it was more like she and Pepper were playing dress up and I could see the genuine happiness on her face. Her hands had cookie dough on them from rolling cookies and placing them on the sheet and her hair was thrown haphazardly up in a pony tail. I saw flour smeared randomly over the apron and her arms (her sleeved were rolled up) but what really made me happy was her laugh. It was loud and true.

"Ladies!" Both of their heads snapped in our direction and I blushed as Stacey's eyes found mine and she threw a wide, gleeful smile in my direction. Tony stepped forward, arms spread wide as he motioned to the usually immaculate kitchen which was now overflowing with cookies, dishes and various ingredients. "Is this what you have been up to this whole time?" Pepper, wiping her hands of on a dishtowel, walked up to Tony and put her hands on her hips.

"You can't possibly be upset by this. I know for a fact that you love Christmas cookies." Tony stepped closer and put rested his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but you know what I like better?" I looked away, face warm as he leaned in close to her ear and she giggled slightly. I walked over to Stacey who was taking a bite out of a sugar cookie in the shape of a bell.

"So, are you two having fun?" I asked, smile on my face. She glanced over at the couple, now locked at the lips, before averting her gaze back to me.

"Well we _were_." I didn't dare look at them, already uncomfortable now that I could hear them. She took another small bite before speaking.

"So how come you never told me you didn't like sweets?" My eyes widened slightly and she must have seen me hesitate. Instead of being upset, or any other reaction I could have imagined, she just smiled. "Pepper told me." Of course she did. I sighed and leaned up against the counter across from where she was seated on a high stool. I sighed and she looked at me curiously. "Why did you keep coming in and buying all of that stuff if you didn't even like it?" I thought about this but wasn't sure how to answer her. I decided the truth couldn't hurt.

"First of all, I do like some sweets. Apple pie and Christmas cookies, for example. And the reason I kept buying them was because... be-because I couldn't come in _without_ buying anything and, well..." How come this was so hard to get out? I decided to just go for it. Looking her directly in the eyes, I continued. "It's because I wanted to see you."

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

"I wanted to see you."

I swear, if my heart had skipped any more I would have gone into cardiac arrest. His baby blue eyes, staring right back into mine, were so sincere and nervous that I felt my breathe catch in my throat. If I hadn't been sure about my feelings before now, the warmth spreading through me at this confession surely would have made it painfully obvious. Not knowing what to say I averted my eyes with a quick "Oh." (which came out as more of a squeak than anything) and I hurriedly shoved the rest of my cookie in my mouth. Not the most attractive thing ever but his laugh afterward was not an unkind one.

"Sorry if that came out a bit strange..." I glanced up through my bangs at him to see him rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. I smiled, thinking he was really adorable and reached behind me to the iced sugar cookies. Grabbing one that looked like a snowman, I offered it to him. He looked at me questioningly and I smiled.

"Since you haven't tried my other baked things and you actually like these, I thought you might want to try one." He smiled right back and carefully took the cookie. Our fingers brushed and we both lingered more than necessary and I blushed as I retracted my hand. He took a bit bite and smiled.

"It's good."

**~*~Pepper's POV~*~**

Tony and I had septerated but still stood close, his arm around my waist. We both watched the pair silently as they interracted. At Steve's confession I grew excited and gripped Tony's arm tightly. They were so cute together it almost hurt. They were both so shy and awkward but as Stacey offered him the cookie I noticed them both hesitate as their fingers touched. Eventually, Stacey pulled back and they continued their conversation.

"Tony, aren't they adorable?" I knew he didn't care as much as me (at least not in the same sense) but he would be insane not to notice. He sighed, pulling me closer.

"Sickeningly so. Now, how about we leave them alone and go... do something else?" I lightly hit him for his suggestiveness but turned and left with him anyway. Hopefully they would figure out how the other feels and get together but if they don't do it soon they may need some help.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

After attempting to clean up some of the mess in the kitchen Steve finally convinced me to let it be because apparently Tony had people for that. Sighing and not really wanting to leave the mess alone, I gave in and headed out of the kitchen with him. It wasn't too late, maybe only about five or six, but I had work to do tomorrow and things to take care of so now I had to go home. Collecting my stuff and wondering where the other couple had gone (but not really wanting to think too hard about it) we headed down and back to Steve's bike. I am proud to say I am no longer afraid of motorcycles... as long as Steve is driving it. Getting on behind him and (gladdly) wrapping my arms around him, we were off.

Before I knew it we were outside of my apartment, hopping off the bike. He walked me to the door and I decided I liked how much of a gentleman he was.

"I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for hanging our with me today, Steve." Geeze, I sounded like a 12 year old on her first date. He smiled.

"My pleasure, ma'am." I just rolled my eyes and smiled, ignoring how he addressed me so properly.

"Goodbye, Steve." I'm not sure why I did it or where the courage came from but I suddenly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. We both froze and suddenly I found myself running into my appartment building. My face was on fire but there was a stupid grin starting to form on my face. I just hoped he didn't mind that.


	10. Chapter Nine: Threat

**So, I've been thinking. Surprisingly enough I have come to love my pairing for this story and I think I may want to do some fluffy one-shots on the side about their relationship (mostly just cute little moments I'm not able to fit into my story, sadly enough) and I was wondering if anyone else would like to read those? I may do it anyway, when I have time, but I was just trying to see if anyone would enjoy it. Also, I actually have time today so I'm hoping this chapter will be a lot longer than all the others :) Thank you all for the feedback I have been recieving! ~RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Nine: Threat**

Alarm clock, shower, change. All of these things barely registered with me as I moved about. It just seemed like one of those days where crawling out of bed shouldn't happen and the whole morning should be spent dozing off or doing some relaxing task such as reading or watching tv. However, today was a work day so none of these things could be done, sadly. Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a mug and the coffee pot, only to realize I had never set up the machine the night before so I just stared dully back at the empty glass pitcher in my hand. I sighed and set both items back on the counter, rubbing my tired eyes. There was no time to start a new pot, I had pressed snooze a few too many times to do so without being late to work. With no other choice (and no other source of caffine) I grabbed my coat and a scarf before heading down to the outside world.

Today there was no snow falling and the cold air wasn't as harsh as it usually was but it was still cool enough to elicit a chill from me. Bundled up in my warm jacket with my scarf pulled up to my nose, I began heading down the street in a sleepy daze. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, only enough to dodge the fast paced bodies around me heading off to their jobs as well, when someone grabbed my wrist from behind. I jumped and spun around, eyes slightly wide and startled. I frowned when I realized it was only Steve, confused about why he was holding onto me. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"What-?"

"Why didn't you turn around when I called your name?" I paused and thought back. I didn't remember hearing him, but I also didn't remember how I was suddenly halfway between the bakery and my house.

"Ummm... I didn't really hear you." My voice was muffled due to the scarf covering the majority of my face but I could still hear the tired slur in my voice. Steve looked back at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" I turned to start walking again and tugged on his arm that was still holding my wrist to make him follow me. He did, releasing me, and I sluggishly walked beside him.

"Yeah, fine. I forgot to make coffee and I didn't really want to wake up this morning. Tired." This was all said in a monotone voice, and I didn't really care. I was too tired to try and put some life into my tone. My eyes were droopy and any cold that penetrated my cacoon of clothes made me want to bundle up tighter. By now we had reached my work but I didn't enter as he suddenly stopped. I looked at him curiously, my hand paused on the door.

"What?"

"I'll be right back. You can go in and start working but just come to the door when I knock, alright?" I nodded, slightly suspicious but pushed the door open and began to slowly peel off my layers of warm clothes. Sighing about how the day hadn't even really begun but I was already ready for it to end, I slowly tied the back of my apron and tightened my ponytail. I had even been too lazy this morning to braid my hair, let alone fix it up enough to leave it down, so ponytail is what it would have to be. I walked to the back of the shop to see my dad already kneading dough and filling cupcake tins full of cupcake and muffin batter. I wasn't late, was I.

"What time did you get here?" He looked up at me, a grin on his face. I didn't understand how he could be such a morning person. He always had been. Me, on the other hand, I had always been a night person. If I could, I would be nocturnal. However, that's not really how it works.

"About an hour ago. I woke up earlier than usual and decided I'd just head over and start the day early." He stopped and studdied my face for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. "What's wrong with you? No offense, honey, but you look like the barely-living dead." I gave a dry laugh at that and headed over to help, successfully knocking over a mixing bowl and a, now dirty, cake pan. Batter was spread all down my front, luckily only getting on my apron, as my dad immidiately headed over to help clean it up.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not really myself this morning." God, what was wrong with me?

"It's fine, it's fine. Why don't you go start setting up out front and try to wake up a bit? Alright?" I nodded, trying not to feel bad about how I was already ruining my morning. When I got to the front I carefully stripped off the dirty apron and threw it into a bucket we had for towels we needed to clean. Good thing messes weren't uncommon at a bakery and we had extra aprons lying around. I grabbed on and quickly tied it around me. It was a bit too big, probably meant for my dad, so I had to loop the strings around my front before tying it in the back so there wouldn't be too much extra string hanging down. I leaned on the counter, my elbows resting on its top as my hands covered my face. I groaned. Bad day... this was going to be a very bad day. Suddenly I heard a knocking and looked up.

Steve stood just outside the door, two paper coffee cups in his hands, steam coming off their tops. I hurried over to the door and opened it. He handed me one of the cups.

"I thought you could use this." I was so happy - both for the coffee and the fact that he had gone out of his way for me - that I could have cried. Could have, but didn't. I looked at him gratefully.

"Oh my god, Steve. You are a lifesaver." He smiled back at me and took a step back.

"You're welcome. Well, I should let you get back to work. I'll come by some time later." Before he could walk off I grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Why don't you come in? I kind of got banished from the back until I am deemed worthy of helping." He chuckled at that but didn't move from his spot, looking toward the back of the bakery where my dad was.

"What about your dad? I'm sure he wouldn't like a customer loitering before you opened." I shrugged and smile.

"I'm sure he'd make an exception for a friend. Besides, are you really going to make me sit around by myself?"

"I-I guess not." I smiled brightly and grabbed his arm.

"Good, come on." I pulled him over to one of the small tables set up for customers but before I could sit down he pulled my seat out for me. I smiled at him. "Thank you." He sat across from me and I sipped my coffee. Milk and sugar, perfect. I vaguely wondered if he knew that was how I liked it (I couldn't remember if I had shared this fact with him) or if it was just a lucky guess. Either way I was just happy to have the warm drink. "So, who taught you how to be such a gentleman? You don't see that much anymore." He smiled.

"It's just the way I was raised." I hid my smile behind the rim of my cup. I liked how he was raised. He took another sip before giving me his full attention. "So what did you do to get yourself kicked out of the kitchen?" I grimanced.

"Five seconds into work and I managed to knock everything over. I spilled a whole bowl of batter down my front. Needless to say my dad told me to leave. I mean, he did it very nicely, but still." I shrugged and took another sip. I already felt more awake than I had all morning, although I feel like Steve's presence had more to do with that than any amount of coffee would. I hate to say this, hate how cliche it sounded, but I felt more alive when I'm around him. Like his existence alone sent energy into my being. I was slowly becoming addicted to him and I was powerless to stop it. I looked up at his face and remembered kissing him goodbye yesterday - on the cheek, I reminded myself as I blushed. He'd had a hint of stubble on his face from a whole day after shaving but his skin had been warm and soft. I told myself it had been a friendly kiss, platonic even, but every nerve in my body screamed was getting out of hand but I wasn't sure how to stop it or if I even wanted to. A cough behind me drew me from my thoughts.

Turning around I saw my dad watching us. I could almost feel Steve trying to look more presentable and respectful and I almost rolled my eyes. He worried too much about what my dad thought of him. I was surprised when I realized my dad wasn't as defensive as he usually was whenever he found the two of us together (and that was when we _weren't_ left alone) but instead had a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Stacey, just remember not to sit around for too long. We do have work to do." I smiled.

"I know, dad. I was just getting my cafine fix." I held up my cup as evidence and he nodded, eyes passing between the two of us before he turned and went returned to the back. I turned to Steve and almost laughed out loud but managed to control it to slight giggles. He looked so confused.

"What?" I smiled and set my half empty cup down.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You look like you're trying to impress my dad. You kind of remind me of a nervous teenage boy." He blushed slightly and hunched over as if trying to hide beind his empty cup.

"Sorry." I gave him a confused look.

"Why are you sorry?" He shrugged.

"If I'm embarrassing you or something then I'll stop." I shook my head with a light chuckle and rested my hand on top of his. He twitched slightly at the contact but didn't pull away. I was glad, I didn't want him to pull away (what was happening to me...?).

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just... cute." I sat back in my chair and held my cup up to my mouth with both hands. Noticing the blush on his face I smiled. He was adorable. Before he could reply I stood up and threw away my empty cup. "Feel free to stay if you want. I have to get to start working." He nodded, face still red, and I gave him a quick smile before turning away.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

Every time I was around that woman, couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through me. If Tony had heard about the way I felt he would make fun of me and take it all wrong. This was not lust I felt. I felt truly happy when I was around her and it was like I had found my anchor to this time. I knew how I reacted to her, I knew how she affected me and I knew that every time we were together my feelings toward her would only increase. I didn't know how this girl affected me so much but I could really get used to it. I threw my cup away as well but, instead of leaving, I sat back down and watched as she stored the freshly baked goods in the glass case.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

The day was in full swing and the coffee this morning had done the trick. I easily moved about behind the counter and took orders without a problem. It wasn't the seasonal rush of customers I had to take care of before the holidays but it was definately busier than usual. I suspected early parties and family get togethers and happily served everyone. Steve, who had been hanging around the sidelines of the bakery, had stepped outside not too long ago saying he needed to take a call. I waved him off, telling him to do what he needs to do, and continued serving. A man stepped up to the counter near the end of the rush of customers. He was a very generic looking man, someone with no distinguishable features. He was the type of man who wouldn't stand out in your mind if you passed him on the street. However, there was just something about him that put me on edge. Ignoring this and giving him a polite smile, I treated him like any other customer.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He smiled nicely enough but the look in his eyes didn't quite match up. Subconciously, I leaned back away from him.

"Yes, I would like one of these." He pointed to something behind the glass and I placed it in a small paper bag. I read him his total and he handed me a twenty, much more money than was necessary. When I tried to hand him back his change he stopped me. "Keep the change..."

"Stacey." I supplied. I'm not sure why I told him my name and chalked it up to habit. He smiled, although it looked more like a smirk, and his eyes darkened in a menacing way.

"Yes, thank you Stacey." Grabbing his order and walking out, he passed Steve who was on his way back in. I suddenly wished he would be right beside me.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I had just gotten off the phone with Tony. Supposedly there had been some recent comotion with this new organization and he had been updating me. Apparently they were thought to be collecting themselves and organizing an attack. Opening the door to the bakery I let a man pass. His eyes met mine and I became cautious of him. There was something off about him but he was already out of sight before I could figure it out. I walked to the now deserted counter and took in Stacey's expression. She looked about as uneasy as I felt.

"Stacey, are you alright?" She looked over at me and nodded, although her face remained the same.

"Yeah, it's just... that guy kind of gave me the creeps." I frowned.

"What did he say to you?" She shrugged.

"Nothing much, and it wasn't what he said that freaked me out, it was the way he looked at me." I clenched my fists. I had a really bad feeling about this and I just hoped I was wrong.

"Well, he's gone now." She nodded before looking over at me, an aprehensive look on her face.

"You... you're still walking me home, right?" I smiled reasuringly at her.

"Of course, I always do." She nodded.

"Good..."

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

I was happy as Steve and I walked down the street after work. The man from earlier was still fresh in my mind and I didn't like the idea of running into him on my way home. We neared my apartment complex and, as I was about to enter the front door when Steve stopped me. I was about to turn and ask him what was wrong when I spotted it. In order to get to my apartment you had to first enter the front of the apartment complex, which was always locked to those who don't have a key. Looking at it now, though, the door wasn't only open, but splintered near the lock and doorknob.

"What...?" Steve stepped ahead of me and I followed wordlessly. As we neared my apartment we saw my door in much worse condition than the front door had been. I covered my mouth with my hands as my eyes watered at the sight of my apartment. My simple apartment, which had always been organized, albeit slightly messy, was now completely torn apart. Before I could so much as let a small sob escape, Steve turned to me completely serious.

"Stacey, just stay here, alright? I'm going to make sure no one is in there." I didn't have time to argue before he was roaming my apartment. Glancing around from my position outside the door, I saw pictures I had hung on the wall smashed on the ground. I felt tears begin to slip between my fingers as I saw a picture of my dad and I posed out front of the bakery on my first official day of work. He had been so proud of me and now the picture was shredded to the point where if I hadn't seen it every day, I wouldn't have recognized it.

Just as Steve rounded the corner and drew nearer, the first sob escaped. As soon as it left me I felt strong arms wrap around me. I buried my face in his chest and gripped the front of his shirt as the tears flowed freely and sobs wracked my body. We stayed like that, him whispering small comforting words, until I had calmed down. I wiped my eyes as I stepped back.

"Stacey... I think you should come back to the tower with me tonight." I looked up at him through blurry eyes. "It's not safe here and I'd feel better if I could keep an eye on you." I nodded while sniffling. He led me to my bedroom where, luckily, most of my clothes were just thrown around rather than destroyed. I collected what I could for an overnight stay. A quick look around told me nothing was taken, only destroyed. I followed Steve to the front, not bothering to lock the broken door (it wouldn't matter much if someone broke in again). I barely registered the ride to the tower, only clinging to Steve tightly and thinking about where I would go from here.

The elivator door opened to the main living quarter's floor and we were greeted by Pepper, who happened to be walking by.

"Hello, Steve. Oh I see you brought... Stacey, what's wrong?" I broke down almost as soon as the taller woman folded her arms around me in concern. I faintly heard Steve explaining what had happened before Pepper was holding me at arms length. "Oh, honey. Come on, let's get you settled. There's enough room for you to stay." Right then Tony entered the room. He froze at the sight of me crying and being consoled by his girlfriend while Steve stood off to the side, a solemn expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Steve walked over to the billionaire and began dragging him off.

"Come on, we need to talk." Pepper steered me away and down a hallway as I calmed down.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

"Cap, what is-" I cut him off as I slammed the door shut. Pacing before him, I handed over a crumpled piece of paper.

"Read it." Still confused, he smoothed out the paper. As he read his expression darkened.

"Where did this come from?" For once he was completely serious, all hints of his usual arogance gone. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to resist the temptation to punch something.

"We got to her apartment and found it destroyed. They broke into her home and did this! That's where I found the note." Tony sighed.

"She'll stay here until this is all sorted out. At least here she'll be safer." I was relieved that he would allow her to stay, although I would have been surprised if he turned away. I stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

"Thank you, Stark." He waved away the comment.

"Yeah, yeah just go make sure your girl's alright." I didn't even blush at the comment, just nodded and headed out of the room. Walking down the hallway where the rooms were located I finally found the one where Stacey was. She sat on the large bed, knees drawn up to her chest. I knocked on the door frame softly to catch her attention. She motioned for me to come in and I sat beside her on the bed. No words passed between us but she lightly leaned against my side and I automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. I wished I could keep her here with me forever, safe and sound. As her head leaned against my shoulder her breathe began to even out. I couldn't relax, however, the words from the note running through my head in a continuous cycle.


	11. Chapter Ten: Closer

**Ugh, I actually wrote out this whole chapter last night and I was ready to post it but then my computer randomly shut down and I hadn't saved it and now... It's just horrible... I shortened it a bunch too... Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I think it's these people who really make me want to continue this story :) ~RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Ten: Closer**

I laid on my stomach, spread out across the soft matress below me. It was early - maybe about six, give or take some time - but I was just awake now as I had been eight hours or so. I hadn't been able to sleep, not since Steve left. I remember dozing off against his shoulder and awaking when he laid me down and walked out of the room. I hadn't wanted him to leave, but I didn't know how to make him stay so I had pretended to be asleep. Last night, I thought about sitting with him more than I thought about the break in, or the fact that all of my belongings were destroyed (although I did dwell on that quite a bit).

I had just managed to convince Pepper that it was alright for me to be alone when I curled up in the bed, knees to my chest. It was a lot to take in and, as much as I had started to like Pepper, her constant fussing wasn't what I needed at the moment. It was then that Steve knocked at the door and I had told him to come in. At the time there were no thoughts about my feelings for him or being in the same bed as a guy. All I could think about was the comfort that being around him brought me and how much I needed that comfort right then. All comfort was lost once he left.

Sun began creeping through the window to my right and my body was screaming at me to get up and get ready for work, but that wasn't necessary. I was in a daze last night but had managed to mumble something about calling my dad. Pepper, being the amazing person she was, was not only able to understand me but called my dad and updated him as well. Obviously, being the overprotective dad he was, he freaked out, probably declaring revenge on those 'hooligans' and similar things, but I wasn't paying much attention. All I really got from the conversation was that I got the day off and I couldn't go back to my apartment (not that there was really anything to go back to). She was also able to convince him that I would be fine here until the next day, with the catch that I would have to come home (his home) the next day. I just hope he wasn't worrying too much...

So now, I was exhausted, had a whole day to waste and no hope of falling asleep anytime soon. Sighing, I climbed off of the comfortable bed and headed toward the door. As goosebumps rose up on my arms and I doubled back and grabbed a blanket which may or may not have been sitting there for decoration purposes. I didn't really care either was and continued out into the hall. Glancing down one way and then the other, I came to two conclusions: one, no one else was up. Two, I had no idea which way led where. I didn't even remember from which direction I had come from last night. Thinking back I probably should have tried to store away this information for moments like this but I didn't and now I was mentally doing 'eeny, meeny, miney, mo' in my head. I turned down the hall to the left and began walking.

I couldn't believe how long this hallway was. I had been walking for five minutes - or at least way longer than a walk down a hallway should last - and nothing looked familiar to me. I began wondering if I would die in this never ending hall and was shocked by both the possibility of this and how calmly the thought came to me. I paused as I heard a sound coming from my left. I paused to try and make out what the sound was. There was a continuous _smack-smack-smack!_ coming from a pair of double doors up ahead. I slowly stepped closer and peeked out from behind the open door. It was a large room, decorated like an older style gym, with weights and even a boxing ring pushed into one of the far corners. Across the room I spotted Steve going at a punching bag.

He kept throwing powerful punches, on after another, hitting the bag with terrifying accuracy. I was in awe at his strength. The longer I stood there, the more I began to notice his muscles shifing along his body as he moved. I had to admit, it was a sight I could easily get used to. Looking back up at his face I saw his concentrated expression, staring at nothing in particular. Soon, however, that expression shifted, becoming angry and pained. I wanted nothing more than to console him but I stood there spellbound as he managed to knock the bag clean off its chain. I must have made some startled noise because suddenly he was looking in my direction.

He looked at me in surprise, breathing heavily. I had a feeling his uneven breathes were more due to whatever emotion I had seen on his face than exertion. He wasn't sweating at all, which I found very odd, and his breathing had returned to normal already. I shuffled my feet, feeling like a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Stacey? What are you doing up so early?" I wanted to point out that he was also up early but chose to shrug instead. I was so tired that even the simple act of shrugging seemed like a hassle. He wiped imaginary perspiration from his forehead before looking back at me, concern etched over his features. "I know this is a crazy thing to ask after last night, but are you alright?" I knew I must have looked just as tired as I felt. I shrugged.

"Tired... didn't sleep." My voice was quiet and sounded weak, even to my ears. He nodded like this was understandable. His relaxed body language prompted me to slowly make my way nearer. He sighed.

"Why don't you go to bed then?" I shook my head. "Then what do you want to do?" I stopped a few feet from him.

"Could I maybe stay here with you?" His eyes widened in surprise.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

I hadn't been expecting that. She looked like she had been through hell, and I didn't blame her. I imagined how much worse for her it would have been if she only knew who had actually broken in and why, but quickly shook off the thought, not liking even the idea of her being involved in this. I though about her request and tried to find my words.

"U-uhm, sure. You can stay, but it can be boring. We can go do something else if you want?" I was conflicted inside. Part of me was embarrassed about being watched, by Stacey of all people, working out, the other part of me, a part I hadn't even recognized before, itched to start flexing and showing off for her. I knew it was a stupid and immature thing to do but I only wanted her attention.

"It's ok. You were busy first." I nodded distractedly.

"Ok, good. Right..." I noticed her settle herself down on a nearby bench as I went and grabbed a new bag. I could feel her eyes on me as I moved. Trying to focus back on the task at hand I began throwing punches like I had been before she showed up. I got lost in thought, wondering if she was staring, if she was alright, if I could really keep her safe... Eventually I stopped, deciding I'd had enough for the day.

"Alright, Stacey, how about we..." As I turned to her I realized she was fast asleep on the bench. Her hair fanned around her, some of it slipping over the side toward the ground, with her mouth slightly agape. I watched as her slow breathes caused her chest to rise and fall. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, that I didn't want to wake her up. I couldn't, however, just leave her here. After unwrapping the bandages from around my hands, I calmly walked over to her and slid a one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. Lifting her to me gently, I froze as she stirred. Instead of awaking, however, she rested her head on my shoulder and pulled herself closer to me. Although my face warmed slightly, I couldn't resist letting a smile overtake my face. Her weight was comfortable in my arms as I carried her from the room.

The hall was a maze, but after all the time I've spent in the tower, I knew my way around pretty well. Granted, there were still rooms I hadn't seen (some I don't think I want to see) but I knew enough to find my way back to her room easily enough. Setting her down on the bed, I replace the blanket she had wrapped around her with the bedspread. I stood there for a few moments, watching as she slept. In that moment, I wondered how I had been able to forget everything from before, from my time. How I had managed get used to this time, how I was suddenly so happy, how I had become so distracted, and I realized. It was her, all of it. She had somehow become one of the most important parts of my life in such a short amount of time. I smiled.

Leaning over, I moved her hair from her face. I hesitated for a moment, hovering there, before pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

This was one of those rare moments when waking up came slowly, in a lazy manner. Usually I woke up suddenly, from my alarm clock for example, but this was drawn out, comfortable. I rolled over and stretched, confused when I felt fabric beneath me. I remembered finding Steve and I supposed I had fallen asleep in the gym. That wouldn't explain why it felt like I was lying on a bed. That also didn't explain why, when I opened my eyes, the room was bright with warm pink and orange light and there were long shaddows everywhere.

I sat up abruptly, not knowing where I was for a moment, until I realized it was the room Pepper had led me to last night. I stood up slowly, looking down at my clothes with a frown. I had worn them yesterday (if this really was the same day). I quickly walked over to my bag and looked for some clothes that would work as an outfit. In the end it was a pair of jeans (a size too big, of course...) and an ugly San Fransisco t-shirt my dad bought for me when I was 16. It was faded and stained from years of using it as a work shirt for various activities so I essentially looked like the youngest kid who was forced to wear all of the hand-me-downs.

Deciding that this was as good as it was going to get, I headed out of the room. It took me ten minutes to find my way to the living room, and when I did I found Pepper watching the news, Tony messing with a weird, high-tech computer (I think thats what it was?), Dr. Banner drinking what I suspected to be tea, and Steve sitting off to the side with a newspaper. I awkwardly dragged myself into the room. Tony was the first one to notice me.

"Hey, the munchkin's finally up!" I gave him a weird look as every head snapped to look at me.

"Munchkin?" Steve was standing in front of me before I even realized it.

"You're looking a lot better." I smiled.

"I feel a lot better. How'd I get back to the room?" He looked abashed as I looked back at him curiously.

"I took you back." I suddenly felt self-concious.

"You carried me?" He shifted his weight nervously and I was painfully aware of everyone's eyes on us. He just nodded. "Oh..." It was quiet.

"Stacey." I looked over at the red-headed woman who had addressed me. "When does your father get off of work?" I was confused at first until I remembered we were going to visit.

"He usually gets off around six or seven but without me there today it may be sooner." She nodded and stood up. Her heels and pencil skirt were back so her footsteps clicked as she approached me.

"It's about 5:37 now, do you want to head over now?" I nodded at the same time Tony stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" I was about to answer when Pep beat me to it. She placed a hand on her hip and looked at Tony as if everything was already decided and there was nothing he could do about it.

"We're going to see her father. He's worried abou her and wants to make sure she's alright."

"And a simple phone call wouldn't be able to handle it?" We both gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course not, Tony!"

"What's wrong with you?" He looked back and forth between us girls, Pepper's voice being first and the loudest, but mine the most condescending. He sighed and pushed away the screen.

"Fine, but I'm coming too."

"What?"

"Fine." I looked at Pepper with my mouth hanging open.

"Fine? Why would he come too?" She turned to me, obviously not happy about it either.

"He's less annoying if you just give in." I turned to look at a grinning Tony and understood her point immediately.

"I guess so..." Looking at Steve, I saw him frowning at the whole situation. "Are you coming too?" He nodded.

"Of course." I turned back to Pepper.

"Now?" She nodded, heading to the elivator doors.

"Yes, now."

"Hey, Bruce! Want to come too? It could be like a fieldtrip or something!" Banner just shook his head and stood up.

"I'll sit this one out." As he walked off we all shuffled into the elivator. Tony began spewing random bits and pieces of conversation as we waited to reach the ground floor. Pepper and Tony were standing together as Steve and I leaned against the ajacent wall. His hand rested on the railing behind me as I watched Tony's animated conversation with no one in particular. I slowly leaned into Steve and felt him freeze beside me. I smiled as he relaxed again and leaned back into me.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Present

**So my computer has decided it hates me and keeps shutting itself off when I'm in the middle of a chapter or almost finished. Sorry for such a late update but that is why. Very short but I really just needed to get this out...**

**Chapter 11: Present**

I tightly gripped my seat with one hand, the other white-knuckled on Steve's arm as Tony tore down the street in his expensive red car. I'm not quite sure how he had managed to get a driver's license, but somebody needed to take it back. I swear I heard angels sing as the car screeched to a stop outside of my dad's old two-story house.

"Dear god! Who let you drive?" My eyes were wide from the maniac's driving, but the billionaire just looked at me affronted.

"Hey, I am an excellent driver!" We all shuffled out of the car.

"You're crazy. I'm pretty sure you broke nearly every driving law there is. And that poor old lady!" He managed to pout - pout! - at the situation.

"She got out of the way..." I shook my head and just walked up the short, paved path to the front door. It opened after the first ring of the bell.

"Stacey! I'm so glad you're ok. Come in, come in. Who are all of these people?" I turned to the group behind me. Steve was doing his whole 'polite and respectful' thing, Pepper was smiling politely and Tony had a look on his face that made me unsure what he was thinking. He was smiling nicely enough, though.

"Dad, you know Steve. This is Pepper Potts and then there's Tony." Tony stepped up, one hand in his pocket, the other outstretched in a lazy handshake.

"Tony Stark. I must say, you have a lovely daughter." My dad eyed him for a moment, eyebrows drawn together.

"I don't think I like you." Tony's smile immediately fell and I couldn't help the guffaw of laughter that escaped. Apparently neither could Steve. Pepper managed to hid her quiet laughs but smiled as she pulled him away from my dad who turned back to me.

"How about some dinner? Stace, you mind helping out?" I shook my head with a smile and headed through the house and into the kitchen. I could hear my dad inviting them all into the house and playng host (there was also the unmistakable sound of Tony complaining) as I dug around in the fridge. Just as I began to check the date on some meat, my dad entered the kitchen and gave me a _look_. Now, everyone knows what the _look _means and I wasn't really up to a lecture. I set the nearly expired food back in the refrigerator and faced him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you they were all coming!" I whined. Even after my extended nap I still felt exhausted. "Even I didn't know." He stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug. I shut my eyes tight as I was bombarded with memories of hugs like this - when I had a nightmare, when our dog died, when I asked about my mom. It was the type of embrace that made me feel safe and loved, but it was also the type of hug that made me realize I had something to feel safe _from_. I felt myself tearing up again and hugged him back tightly. It never ceased to amaze me that he could make me feel like a little girl all over again.

"Baby, I'm not upset about that. I'm glad you made some new friends, great friends by the looks of it. It's just... why didn't you call me last night when this happened? Or come over afterward?" I thought about it.

"I don't know, daddy. I was kind of in shock, I guess. I didn't really plan to stay over, it just sort of happened. I am so sorry I worried you." I sniffled slightly as he pulled me back to arm's length.

"Honey, don't worry about it, alright? You're safe and that's all that matters. Now, tell me," His eyes suddenly got mischevious. "How did you manage to become friends with Tony Stark of all people?" I rolled my eyes and launched into the story as we prepared the food.

A week passed and I continued staying at the tower. Over the course of dinner at my dad's house Tony and, surprisingly, Steve had managed to convince him that it was one of the best places I could stay for the time being. Even now, I'm not fully sure how they had managed to accomplish this but I was glad either way. I had been hesitatnt, at first, to return to the tower with them. Admittedly, that was partially due to the imminent return of Tony's driving skills, but also because I felt like a mooch. I didn't really like taking anything from people, never have, always preferring to give more than I took. All of my doubts and inner struggles were put to rest, however, when I was given a speech about how Tony was a billionaire so it didn't matter so I should shut up and go with it.

Along with getting used to my new living arangement, it was also the week before the big holiday rush at work. This means it was a _long_ week. Now, though, the bakery would be closed until the new year giving me about a week off. Steve had warned me earlier that Tony had a tendancy to throw parties over the smallest things and the week of holidays coming up would be reason enough for him to throw a big bash. I kept hoping that Steve was making a bigger deal out of this than it actually was but every once in a while I would catch bits and pieces of Tony talking to caterers and various other people all pointing to an upcoming function. I just hoped I wouldn't be included in this.

Currently, I was in the kitchen making cookies. I know it sounds stupid and boring because it's practically what I do all day every day, but I really enjoyed baking and it relaxed me. Right now I was making surprise cookies, which I rarely ever got to make because they weren't very popular. They were pretty much just hardened meringue with nuts and chocolate chips baked into it. Fairly simple to make and pretty good too. I was scooping the new batch off of the cookie sheet, cooled cookie in mouth, when Tony came in with a smirk on his face. This wouldn't end well for me...

"Why is it I always manage to find you in here?" I chewed my cookie slowly as I watched him grab at a cookie before snatching his burnt finger away from the hot tray.

"No."

"No what?" I continued transferring cookies to the cooling rack.

"No to whatever you came in here to ask." He leaned against the counter.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"If it has anything to do with that party or whatever you're planning, definately no." He stood up straight.

"Fine, I guess you don't need your Christmas present." I didn't falter at all as he casually began walking away. Just continued to switch out trays from the oven.

"Alright." He suddenly turned back to me, arms spread disbelievingly, an exasperated look on his face.

"Are you kidding me? This is the oportunity of a lifetime for you!" I looked up at him confused. He sighed in irritation. "First of all I am personally inviting you to one of my famous Tony Stark parties! _That_ should get you excited, but not even the idea of a _gift_ works you up? What's wrong with you?" I stared back at him blankly.

"Am I supposed to get excited?" He ran a hand down his face with a groan.

"Yes! Why can't you just be like other girls?" I placed a hand on my hip and turned to him.

"Fine, what's this present you keep going on about?" There was fake interest in my voice but I couldn't help how curious I actually was. Suddenly he was grinning again.

"I am so glad you asked! Tomorrow, you and Pepper will be going out to get your dresses for the party. That will be your present." I rose an eyebrow.

"A dress?" He pointed at me with a grin that told me there was more to this.

"Not just any dress, a hot little number. Maybe something to catch a certain person's eye?" He said it so suggestively that I knew he had to be talking about Steve. This made me blush worse than anything.

"What? I mean, no. That's not necessary. Why-? Who-?" He cut off my babbling.

"This is a gift for him just as much as him." He smiled knowingly and walked off as I gaped after him like a moron. "Remember, 10 o'clock!" With the final shout he was out of the room. I kept looking at where he had been until I smelt burning cookies.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Dress Shopping

**Chapter Twelve: Dress Shopping**

I sluggishly followed the fast-paced redhead before me with a travel mug of hot coffee in my hand. She was excitedly chatting away about how much fun it would be to have a girl's day and that we would find the perfect dress for the occasion. I just numbly sipped at the scalding liquid in my cup and followed with half lidded eyes. I distincly remembered Tony saying that Pepper and I would be leaving at 10 o'clock but my personal wake-up call at 7:30 said otherwise. An alarm clock would have been fine, maybe a marching band parading through my room, but no. I woke up to Tony hovering over me in his Iron Man suit poking me. It scared the crap out of me to see the metal face right in front of me first thing in the morning so I had yelped and fallen out of bed, earning myself a nice new bruise on my arm. Needless to say I wasn't in the best mood this morning.

Steve had been no where in sight this morning as we left, Pepper said something about business, so that was another con to my morning. I was finding it progressively harder and harder to begin my days without speaking with him, much to my disdain, and today was no exception. I got into the passenger seat of one of Tony's sleek black cars as Pepper slid into the driver's seat.

"Come on, Stace, buck up. It's a great day!" I held the rim of my cup against my lips, not wanting a drink but enjoying the heat that rose up and warmed my lips.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't wake up with a metal man hovering over you. Besides, I hate dress shopping." I pouted as she glanced over at me before looking back at the road before us.

"How can you possibly hate dress shopping?"

"First of all, dresses are weird. They're all loose and flowy and don't offer the security pants do. Aside from that, do you know how hard it is to find dresses that fit me? I'm so short that any dresses that are a flattering length on normal height-ed girl's usually look like they're swallowing me up." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Quit being such a baby. We're going to some really great stores, they'll have dresses that look great on you." I started to whine but she cut me off. "Look, you're not only doing this for yourself, are you?" She looked at me knowingly and I blushed. Did everyone know?

"So?"

"_So_, you are going to find an amazing dress and he will be powerless against your feminine wiles." I gave a surprised laugh.

"Feminine wiles? Oh god, I have none."

"Come on, you have to have at least worked some magic on a few men." I shook my head and shifted awkwardly.

"Nope, never." She looked over at me in shock.

"Wait, you've dated before, right?" I played with the lid of my coffee.

"Well I haven't _really_ dated anyone, at least not seriously. I've gone out a few times, mostly being set up by friends or my cousin, but, I don't know, nothing ever really worked out." My voice was small and meek by this point. She sighed and patted my leg in a comforting manner.

"Well, we'll just have to prepare you then." I groaned.

"That sounds like a lot of work..." She just laughed.

"Pepper, I don't think this is working out..." I shuffled out from behind the curtain that sheilded the dressing room from the rest of the store in something that had too many frills and too many layers to really be considered a dress. It was constricting my legs but I had to hold it up around my bust area because that's where it happened to be loose. She sighed.

"We'll just have to try at another store. Don't worry, I don't think anything here was really your style anyway." I frowned and waddled back behind the curtain to free myself from this monstrosity. We had already been to three dress stores, all of which would cost me a month's salary for the cheapest thing. Honestly, I was barely holding onto my sanity. Right now, I really just wanted to pig out on some good burgers and fries, saying things like 'woe is me!' and drowning my sorrows in milkshakes. Really not the the healthiest thing but definately sounded better than trying on more ill-fitting dresses. Back in my own clothes, I stepped out and sighed.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. We'll find something." She rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"One more store and I am done. At least until after I've had something to eat."

"Deal, lets go!" I'll never understand how she is able to stay so upbeat all the time but I followed her back out and into the car again. She had already found her dress, in fact she found three, and they were all neatly seated in the back in bags full of lace and taffeta. I practically melted into my seat. Before now, I had never realized just how tiring trying on dress after dress could be.

"You know..." I looked over at a smiling Pepper. "There is one store you might like. I've never actually been there but I've heard a lot of good things about it."

"What store?" She didn't answer. Instead, she parked out front of a small boutique looking store and dragged me in before I could even get a good look at the name. I was surprised at what I saw when I looked around. Just like with all of the other stores, this one was full of manequins wearing various styles of dresses they sell. However, where as the other manequins had been wearing ball gowns and short, skin tight dresses, these ones were wearing a variety of modern vintage dresses..

"Surprised?" I looked at Pep, my mouth open slightly. I will be the first to admit that I have a secret love of vintage, well, anything. This place was like candyland.

"Yeah... how'd you find this place?" She shrugged and stepped further into the store as one of the workers headed toward us.

"Tony knows the owner, or at least they've met. We started talking at one of his last parties and she told me I should stop by. Kathy! It's so good to see you!" The two women hugged politely and exchanged small bits of small talk before the woman, Kathy, looked over at me.

"So who is this young lady?" She smiled kindly back at me but eyed my scruffy t-shirt and worn jeans with a somewhat disgusted look on her face. Well at least it was better than the looks I got at the other stores.

"This is Stacey, a close friend. Tony's throwing a New Year's party and we've been all over trying to find her a dress without any success. I have a feeling we'll find something perfect here, though." Kathy smiled and turned back to me.

"All right then, let's see. Do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"Well, not exactly. I want something a little looser in the skirt, nothing tight, and not low-cut... I know that doesn't really help much." She looked off, thoughtful.

"Ok, so you want something modest, right? And because of your height, it may be a little difficult to find the right length but we can make this work. Any idea of what color you'd want?"

"Um, I don't want anything too bold, so something a bit more neutral I guess."

"Ok, well lets look at some blacks, browns and navys then, alright?" I nodded shyly as she led us to the dressing rooms. I stepped back behind the curtain and sat on the plush chair while I waited for them to hand me some dresses. Soon they were back.

"Ok, Stacey, here you go. Remember to show us when you've changed." Closing the curtain I stripped down and pulled the first dress on. It was dark navy, a small silver belt around the waist, and floor length. On me, however, it pooled around my feet like I was playing dress up (which, honestly, it felt like I was). Holding the skirt up, I stepped out. Both women frowned, looking over the dress.

"No, I don't think that looks right."

"Yeah, it's a bit too long. Alright, we'll find some shorter ones, go ahead and change out of that one." I nodded and shuffled back into the changing room, quickly handing the dress over to them. Moments later they were back. Pulling on this one, I definately liked it better. It was black with some ruching around the bust, a belt and the sleeves were made out of a sheer material. Again, it was a bit too long, hanging an awkward length almost to my ankles. I think it was actually supposed to hang around mid-calf. Stepping out, their reactions were about the same as last time.

"Alright, a little shorter. Do you like anything about it though?"

"Yeah, I think I want a black dress."

"Ok, I can get that." Soon enough they were handing me a new dress. I definately liked this one the best. Stepping out, I smiled.

"Pepper?" She was smiling too.

"Oh, you look so adorable!" Kathy nodded.

"But how do you feel in it?"

"I love it, I think this is the one." Quickly changing and paying we thanked Kathy (while I avoided looking at the total) before getting back in the car. I felt giddy as we drove back to the tower. It felt weird to be this excited over a dress.

"Finally, you girls took long enough." Pepper kissed Tony as we paraded in, dress bags in hand. She sighed.

"We had trouble finding a good dress for Stace, but we did it." I noticed a bruise and some small cuts on his face.

"What happened to you?" He waved off the question.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Go put your dress away, find Steve, do something. Just let me have some time with Pepper." I didn't know what 'have some time' meant to him, but I didn't stay around long enough to find out.

**~*~Tony's POV~*~**

I watched Stacey walk out of the room before turning to Pepper with a raised eyebrow.

"Is she really that difficult to shop with?" Pep sighed and sat at the bar stool beside me.

"No, she's not difficult it's just... hard to find something that fits her right _and_ looks good. I finally ended up taking her to that vintage dress store Kathy owns."

"Kathy...?" She rolled her eyes at me. It's not my fault I have trouble remembering names. "Vintage, huh? No wonder she likes Steve so much." Pepper laughed and lightly slapped my arm, causing me to unintentionally flinch. She gave me a stern glare.

"So how _did_ you get so bashed up." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Come on, Pep. I don't really feel up to this right now." She looked confused.

"Tony, you usually have no trouble telling me about your super hero life. What's wrong?" I avoided her gaze. I had already told her about this new group forming, avoiding all mention of the note left in Stacey's apartment, so it would be difficult telling her what had happened today. "Tony...?" Her voice grew worried.

"The Cap and I, plus a few agents, went out to deal with those baddies I told you about. Nothing big."

"Tony, what aren't you telling me?" The worried tone never left her voice. I accidently glanced in the direction Stacey had run off in. "Does... does it have something to do with her?" I looked her in the eyes and saw that she already knew. I sighed, giving in.

"Yes... You remember how her apartment had been broken into? Well there was a note left behind, a threat against her from them. When we fought them today they brought it up again before running off."

"What did they say?"

"Well... they're after the Super Soldier Serum, the stuff that turned Rogers from a scrawny little boy into the guy we've all come to know and love. Well, today was the second time they have made a threat against Stace unless Steve hands himself over." Pepper gasped, just as expected. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to her and we're not giving the Capscicle up either. You've got to trust me Pepper." She nodded, still worried but relaxed against me as I pulled her into a hug. We stood there silently for a moment until I decided to ruin the moment. "You know... I _am_ pretty sore, hard day of keeping the world safe and all. I may need some special treatment. Maybe you could help me with that?" I looked at her suggestively and she scoffed but smiled as we headed to our shared bedroom.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Trees and Dates

**Ok, so I'm very sorry for such a late update but things have been very hectic lately with finals about to begin and the holidays being only a week away but here is the next chapter! A lot of fluff and quite short... Again, I'm sorry but please enjoy! ~RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Thirteen: Trees and Dates**

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

The look on her face made this whole hectic day worth it in the end. Her hands came up to cover a smiling mouth; cheeks flushed and eyes wet. My pulse quickened and my chest swelled with hope. It had all started the night before.

"What do you mean you don't get a tree?" Stacey was sprawled across the couch, eyes following Tony as he wandered about the roon with his ever present glass of scotch in hand. Stark spread his arms wide in an exasperated manner.

"I barely do Christmas, let alone decorate for it. Besides, a tree does not belong inside. They belong outside, not in my expensive living room." I watched as he approached her and looked odwn at her feet with disdain. "And your shoes don't belong on my couch, either." With an annoyed grunt Stacey swung her legs over the side of the couch.

"But that's stupid. A tree is an essential part of the Christmas Season! Even a little Charlie Brown tree would do!" At this point I tuned them out as they began throwing insults at eachother. The two of them had slowly been getting closer over the course of her stay. Now they were more like uncle and niece than near strangers and it was amusing to watch them interact.

I couldn't help thinking about what Stark had been trying to convince me of for the past week or so. His New Year's party was next Monday, much to my disdain, and he had apparently made it his goal to get Stacey and I to go together. I blushed, I brushed him off, I ignored his jabs, but I also planned. I wanted to go with her, not as friends, not as roommates going to the same destination but in a more, if I could, intimate way. I had come up with many different ways to ask her all ranging from flowers and chocolate to as simple as just asking her. Nothing sounded right. So when I heard arguing coming from the living room and Christmas trees brought up, I had a plan.

Throughout their whole exchange, neither of them had seen me standing in the doorway so I easily sliipped away. I spotted Pepper quickly, red hair standing out against the modern black and white interior of the open room she had taken over as a personal office. I hurried over to her.

"Excuse me, Pepper?" She looked up from her newspaper and smiled.

"Hey, Steve. What can I do for you?" I ran my hand through my short hair, a mixture of excitement and nervous energy running through my veins.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What about this one?"

"I don't know. Isn't it a bit... big? The twelve foot tree loomed above my head and I frowned. Pepper, bundled all the way up to her nose in coats, huffed and turned fully toward me. I knew I was being picky but, standing in the middle of the pine scented lot, I wasn't quite sure what I was looking for.

"Of course it is, Steve. And the eight foot one was too small. What exactly do you want?" I pushed around some dead pine needles and dirty show with my foot, ignoring her irritated gaze on me.

"I want her to be happy... but I don't know how to do that." Her eyes softened.

"Oh, honey. You could probably give her a plastic bag and she'd be happy." I let out a long breath and watched it fog up around me.

"Alright. Well, what do you think she'd like?" We began walking between trees of all different shapes and sizes. Pep would occasionally brush a branch or pause at one she liked.

"Just remember, Stacey is a fairly simple girl. Nothing too big, nothing to extravigant." She paused at an esspecially full tree thoughtfully. "I really don't understand why Tony is so against these. I think they're great, except I've always had a fake tree. Did you find one you like?" She stepped up next to me and looked down at the small tree. It was short, maybe about two and a half fee, but full and green.

"I think this is the one."

"It's adorable, Steve. She'll love it."

It took about an hour to get the tree back to the tower and set up without Stacey seeing and another two hours just for us to scrounge up some lights and ornaments and hang them on the tree. Luckily, Bruce and Tony had been willing to keep her company, or, in other words, locked up in the lab with them, or else we never would have been able to set up the tree in her room.

Deciding we were done, we left the room and closed the door behind us, heading toward the labs. Standing outside the door to the lab, Pepper stopped and began adjusting the collar of my shirt like a mother would do to a child on their first day of school. I squirmed away from her worrying.

"Pepper, it's fine." I finally had to pull her hangs away from me and set them at her sides when she didn't stop.

"Alright, I know. It's just... you'll do great." I nodded, feeling awkward. I know that I had asked her for her help but I don't think I needed the pep talk right now. "Ok." Entering the code for the lab door, we both walked in. Stark and Bruce were huddled in a corner talking science while Stacey sat on one of the counters across the room looking nearly bored to death. They all looked over at us as we stepped into the room. Stacey looked relieved.

"Hey Pep, Cap. Where've you been all day?" Tony was only half paying attention as he asked the question, already returning to whatever research he and Banner had been doing. Pepper walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nothing important." They shared a quick kiss before she pulled away. "Come on, Tony. I doubt you've eaten anything all day." She began dragging him out of the lab. "It's good to get away every once in a while." As they left I realized that Stacey had made her way over to me and was looking up at me expectantly. I got nervous all over again with thoughts of what I was about to ask her and the image of Tony and Pepper in my mind. It made me very aware of how close she was and my own feelings. I swalled hard.

"Hey..." I mentally kicked myself for how uncertain and small I sounded. I was 6'1", I was Captain America and I was a soldier. How could one girl make all of that feel insufficient? She frowned.

"So where _were_ you guys today? And why did you guys leave me with the science geeks? No offense Bruce!" She called the last part over her shoulder and I heard the faint chuckle come from the man but otherwise he continued his research.

"Well... I can show you if you- if you come with me..." She looked at me confused and I didn't blame her. After being MIA for an entire day and then having only this by way of explanation I would be confused too.

"Um, sure, I'll follow you." I nodded and led her from the room. We walked through the tower, eventually standing outside of her room. I turned to her, waiting for her to do something. She looked between me and the closed door with a confused smile on her face. "This is my room."

"Yes, it is." She nodded, clearly not understanding.

"Ok... any particular reason we're standing here?" I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Just open the door already." Slowly, she reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. I couldn't help the anxious feeling rising up but it was immediately subdued by the surprised gasp and happy smile that split her lips as the blinking lights from the tree shone off her face. I began to wring my hands together as she stepped further into the room, anticipating her reaction. I slowly followed, keeping a few feet between us, as I took in her expression. Her hands had come up to cover her smile as her cheeks flushed happily and her eyes grew wet. My pulse quickened because I knew this was the moment I would ask.

"You... you did this? But, why?" Her eyes stared up into mine, waiting for my explanation. I struggled to find the words and keep my face from heating up too much as her eyes bore into me.

"I, well, I have something I've been... I've been wanting to ask you for a while now." I hesitated and she nodded for me to continue. In that moment a torrent of images of the endless possibilities of her responses boured through my mind and I mommentarily lost my nerve. I glanced back up and caught her hazel eyes, sparkling from the lights, and realized just how much I would like her to be my date to the party. "Stacey, would you like to go with me to Stark's party?" It came out in a rush of words but I made sure that she would understand. She froze and I began to wonder what would happen now. Would she laugh? Get upset? I decided the not knowing was the worst part. Subtly, color began to flood her cheeks and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly with no sound. I slowly felt my confidence draining.

"What- you mean like... like friends, or-"

"I mean more than friends. Like a... date." The word 'date' came out as more of a whisper than anything but, judging from the color of her face, was audible. I could feel my pulse in my throat as her reaction still hadn't shown any signs good or bad. Finally, she grinned.

"I'd love to." I could feel the relief spread quickly through my veins.

"Really?" She nodded, hands clasped shyly in front of her. I smiled brightly back at her. "Great! That's great... alright." We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I realized it was probably late. "Well, you're probably tired so I should really let you get to bed."

"Oh! Ok. Well, goodnight I guess." I nodded, broad smile still on my face.

"Yeah, goodnight..."

"Steve!" I quickly turned back as she called my name, a bright smile on her face. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I shut the door behind me, and smiled to myself as I heard happy laughter come from her room.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Stranger

**Finals week is awful...! I've actually had the majority of this chapter finished for some time but was never able to find time to finish. With one day left until Christmas break, however, I realy felt the need to finish and post it!**

**I really appriciate everyone who has been reviewing my story and encouraging me to continue but I would like to give a special thanks to **** .fire****! Your review really made me happy :) So thank you and everyone else! Enjoy ~ RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Stranger**

"Ow, Pepper! Are you done yet?" Her immediate response was an extra painful tug on my hair. I hissed through my teeth and could almost feel her shake her head at me.

"You really have no patience, do you?" I groaned, not seeing an end to my suffering any time soon. We had been at this for hours, my hair I mean, and I had thought she was kidding when she woke me up at seven for a party at eight that night. Since then it's been an onslaught of showers, hairspray and make up. She even made time for at home facials and manicures (although, hat part I enjoyed).

Now, 7:30 pm, my dress was on, make-up caked and hair nearly done. I had never really dressed up this nicely, or even worn make-up, and honestly, I didn't see the point. I think the only reason I was putting up with this was because I knew Steve was waiting for me. With a final tug, Pepper stepped around in front of me.

"Aw, Stacey! You look amazing." I stood up, shaky in he new pair of black heels, and teetered to the full-length mirror. It surprised me that the person staring back at me from the glass was myself. Usually my face was pale, nearly colorless against my frizzy mass of dark curls. Now, however, my skin was shinning with rosy cheeks, light pink lips and just enough eye make-up to make my hazel orbs pop. I had called Pepper crazy for straightening my natural curls just to put more in with a curling iron. Now I was convinced she was a genius, though, because my hair was silky and long with section pinned away from my face. Then there was my dress.

The dress Pepper and I nearly lost out minds trying to find was now on and just as beautiful as it was previously. It was on the shorter side, for me at least, and fell right above my knees. There were two layers, a silky bottom layer and a lace top layer, both black. The bottom layer had a modest sweetheart neckline and was tight around my waist before flowing out to about two inches above my knees. The lace was smooth over the top from the three inch straps over my shoulders to the delicate way it settled right at my knees. Completed with a sash around the middle of the same silky material as the bottom layer, it was a modest yet beautiful dress.

A knock at the door broke me from my reverie as Pep and I both turned in that direction.

"Are you two done yet? Come on, the party will start soon. Pepper I need you to help me with my tie." Pepper, in a red dress that cost more than a year's rent on my (old) apartment, opened the door and stepped out.

"Relax, Tony. We're ready. Can't you handle your own tie?" Their voices died away and I was left alone in the large room. I quickly turned back to the mirror to smooth my hair and dress down before exiting the room as well.

It took a while to walk to the main room as a novice heel wearer but when I arrived I saw everyone dressed up. They all looked nice but Steve caught my attention the most. He wasn't nearly as fancy as the others but he looked handsome in his dark jeans, white button down, tie and jacket. I blushed realizing he would be my date for the night and started walking into the room.

"Oh, Stacey... have you never worn heels before?" I looked up at Pepper rather than concentrating on my steps and half-heartedly scowled.

"I work at a bakery... it's pretty casual. Besides, high heels hurt. How can you stand them all the time?" Steve stepped up next to me and grabbed my arm to support me as I wobbled on the spot. Pepper just laughed and turned back to Tony as I held onto Steve's arm for dear life.

"You look nice by the way." I looked up to see his baby blue eyes staring back at me and blushed profusely. The sincerity in his voice and small smile on his face made me feel like I could swoon (if I even knew what exactly was). I smiled brightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself." We stood there for a while, since I refused to move in these deathtraps, as people began flooding the tower. With his help, we moved off to an empty corner when too many people were invading our space. Steve looked down at my shoes thoughtfully.

"If they hurt you so much, why don't you just take them off?" I suddenly felt sheepish.

"Well, they make me feel tall. It's a big difference from how I usually feel..." Even _with_ the heels I was still about eight inches shorter than him. He smiled.

"That's no reason to put yourself through this torture. Besides, I loke your normal height." It was a funny idea, that he liked me short, especially since I liked how much taller than me he was. I just sighed.

"Fine..." Slipping the worst invention ever off of my feet I was immediately relieved to have my feet flat on the floor once again.

"Better?"

"Definately."

"Hey!" We both turned to see a couple of blonde bimbos approach us. Actually 'us' is not a correct word, seeing as how they pushed me aside and pressed up close to Steve. I looked between the scarcely dressed girls and my date wondering what would happen. "You're cute. What's your name?" Steve's mouth opened and closed in a painfully awkward motion as he looked from them to me. I shrugged, an irritated feeling whelling up in my stomach. Did he really seem out of my league or something?

"Um, I..."

"Aw, there's no need to shy. We don't bite." You could almost hear the implied 'much' as her lips curled into what she probably thought was a seductive smirk. I scrunched my face up in disgust at their sleezy attempts to hit on him. Did they honestly think that would work?

"No it's just... sorry I'm kind of here with someone." He politely brushed them off as he stepped between the pair to get to me. "Ready to go?" I smiled at the desperatness on his face but nodded. Once out of earshot I spoke up.

"So... does that happen often?" He ran a hand down his pink face.

"More often than I'd like to admit. I'm sorry about that by the way. It was rude of them to do that to you." I shook my head and grabbed his arm so we wouldn't get seperated in the crowd.

"You don't have to appologize for their behavior. Besides, it was... amusing." He sighed, obviously not finding the situation nearly as funny as I did, as I laughed. "Come on, how about we get something to drink?"

"Alright." We steered toward the crowded bar before being called over by Tony who had apparently taken a permanent position behind the counter.

"Hey, Cap! You got the girl to come with you, I can't believe it! Maybe now you'll stop being so depressed." I looked up at Steve, an eyebrow raised in question, as his face darkened considerably. Tony was obviously drunk but judging from Steve's reaction he knew what he was talking about. I smiled as he hid his face in his hand. "So what can I get for you two? I'll even make it! So what'll it be? Stacey? Some fruity little drink maybe?"

"How about some water? I'm not particularly interested in getting drunk."

"Two waters." Tony's face fell.

"Neither of you are any fun..." Handed us two glasses anyway and we shuffled out of the way of some already intoxicated party-goers. Miraculously, we found an empty set of chairs in the corner of the room. I had to grab onto Steve in order to follow him through the sea of crazy people, considering how I couldn't see over any of their heads. Finally reaching our destination, I fell into one of the chairs gratefully and threw my shoes underneath it. My date (I hate to admit it but I loved the sound of that) took the seat beside mine and eyed the crowd in a displeased manner. Obviously he wasn't big on partying. He turned his head to look at me and smiled warmly. I felt a happy tingling in my stomach.

"You know, you really do look great. I've never seen you so dressed up. Not to say you don't _always _look great, it's just... a different kind of good." He blushed at the awkward end to his compliment. I smiled broadly at how adorable he could be and rested my hand on his arm.

"Relax Steve, I understood. Trust me, you're not going to offend me that easily." He opened his mouth to reply, but before he got the chance, I was bumped pretty hard from the side and someone's drink was poured down my front. I instinctlively gasped and jumped back in my seat before setting my water down on the small table nearby. Steve was out of his seat before I fully registered what was happening, assessing the situation, as a man (I'm guessing the one with a now empty glass) apologized profusely and hovered nearby. "I'm fine! Really..." I held my hands out to try and gain some distance from the two as I looked down at my soaked dress that now smelled like a bar. I sighed irritably, really not enjoying how all of Pepper's hard work (and my suffering) had been for nothing.

"Stacey, I'll be right back. I'll go get you some towels." I nodded distractedly as I attempted to wipe away some of the moisture. Giving up with a groan, I grabbed my water and took a quick sip. Hearing a slight chuckle, I looked up to see the man who lost his drink all over me, and was shocked. It would have been surprising enough to see the man - nothing special, someone you would easily pass by on the street - staring at me with a strange smirk on his face and an unnerving look in his eyes. What really shook me, however, was the fact that this was the man who had come into the bakery a while ago and unsettled me. My mind was whirling with thoughts on why he was here and why he always seemed to stare at me in a way that chilled me to my core, but before I could process anything further my mind began to fog and my vision blurred. I barely registered a strange taste in my mouth before I blacked out, those ominous eyes the last thing I registered.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Unconscious

**Sorry this is out so late/it's too short/it's a bit dark for Christmas but I haven't had much time and I really wanted to get this chapter out. I just wanted to say merry Christmas, happy holidays and for everyone else have a wonderful day :P ~ RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Fifteen: Unconscious**

A strange noise echoed around me through whatever fog I seemed to be stuck in. It sounded again and I vaguely realized I was the source of it. Groaning again, I breathed in deeply, my mind too cloudy to allow my body to do much more, and began to choke violently on the stale air. I was forced to gasp in large breaths of the unclean air as my coughs subsided. My stomach rolled in a queasy, overly acidic way that, along with the sudden growling, made me wonder when the last time I ate was. I wasn't sure what time it was (let alone how many fingers and toes I had) so I had no way of answering this question.

Laying there pathetically for a while longer, anywhere from twenty seconds to twenty minutes, I was finally able to regain enough of my senses to realize I was in a very bad situation. Sitting up suddenly, I almost fell right back down as my vision darkened and stars danced before my eyes as my head pounded so badly I could feel it straight through to my core. My stomach violently churned again. Swallowing thickly in order to keep anything that could possibly come up from doing so, I blinked dully, trying to take in my surroundings.

Apparently I had not cleared my mind as much as I had thought because nothing I saw made any sense to me. I couls see clearly, I know I could, but all my mind registered was the color and basic outline of shapes. If my limbs weren't so heavy and lethargic I would've tried to rub out the strange blurriness from my eyes. I felt weak, and strangely as if I was floating outside of time, so (again) I am unaware of how much time had passed in my current position, but slowly and surely, my vision cleared.

I had not been expecting the sight before me, although I'm not sure what I should have expected. I was in a very small space, void of any real lighting. A few dim rays were cast about the room from beneath a heavy looking metal door allowing me limited glimpse at my surroundings. From what I could tell, the room I was in (if you could even call it that) was about seven feet long and five feet wide and - I reached out and clumsily felt the wall - made of thick brick. My hand fell down beside me, dead weight, onto the stained and worn mattress I had been laid out on.

This mattress (or, at least it had been in a past life) took up the majority of the room and was laid out directly onto the dingy floor. I really wasn't sure what was going on and I wasn't sure how to react. I was either too numb or in a great deal of shock which gave me a sickeningly calm feeling. I looked up, or, more like my head fell limply backwards as I gazed up at the ceiling. A few dark shapes caught my attention amongst the shaddows and I shakily attempted to stand up and reach them. It took about four or five tries just to stand up. Finally accomplishing this small task, I went on to my next one: standing.

It confused me greatly why keeping my balance was turning out to be such a challenge as I wobbled from side to side. I spent a long while just staying (mostly) upright and stopping my awkward swaying. After a quick mental pat on the back for the suddenly amazing ability to stay upright, I moved on to the next step.

Reaching for whatever was above me would be much easier if there weren't suddenly three of them. I barely registered the fact that my vision had begun to swim and blur again before I fell back against the wall behind me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, forcing the dusty air into my lungs, as I tried to slow the frantic beating in my head. What was happening again...?

Flashes from the night before (or hours before or weeks before, I couldn't really tell) came to mind. They were all too bright and very fuzzy around the edges but I knew they had really happened. I remembered my heels - the music - the people - my dress - that man... That man! Just the thought of him made my skin crawl and my stomach clench tightly as I recalled the way he had smirked and the strange after tase from my water. It was all unusual, it was all unreal.

Of course, so was waking up in what was essentially a closet.

As my migrane slowly worked its way down to a very sharp pain in my temple, I carefully pushed away from the wall, limbs still heavy, though not as bad, and reached upward again. Now only seeing on dark mass, it was far easier to grasp it. Feeling what seemed to be some sort of beaded, metal string, I pulled it and my vision went white.

Normally he was painfully shy and sweet. Normally he wore a blush and kind smile as a permanent accessory. Normally he was just Steve.

Normally he didn't have people suddenly taken away from him from right under his nose.

This changed him. Now he was angry. Now he was ready to fight. Now he was Captain America and he was ready to take back what was his and nothing would stand in his way.

Tony saw all of these changes, now within his red and gold suit, and couldn't help but share these feelings, albeit on a much smaller scale. Stacey, although he would never admit it out loud, had become very close to him and he didn't have very many people close to him. He was ready to kick some wanna-be HYDRA ass to get her back. He once again took in Steve's rigid stance, clenched jaw and tightening fist and was sure he could feel the Cap's anger rolling off of him in waves.

"You ready for this, Cap?" His metallic voice rang out. The only response he recieved was an angry grunt as Steve, now taking on his Captain America persona, headed out before him.

As uncomfortable, disgusting and stiff as the old mattress was, I couldn't have been more thankful for it in that moment (even though one of the exposed springs had cut open my hand) as I fell back on it. Turns out the dark mass I had seen was a handing lightbuld that had flashed to life as I pulled on its cord. Now that I was able to see clearly, I was still thoroughly unimpressed with my surroundings. The only difference between now and when the light was off is that now I was able to see every stain on the mattress and the dull discolorations of the bricks.

Sinking backwards until I was leaning against the wall behind me, I pulled my knees up to my chest and burried my face in them. My emotions, seeming to be brought (for lack of a better way to say it) to 'light' by the sudden brightness filling the room, began raging inside of me. My urges brought me from wanting to cry to laugh to scream and back again at such an alarming pace that I barely realized I was starting to hyperventilate before it was too late. Struggling to control my breathing, I eventually managed to calm down and slow it until I was breathing regularly again.

Blankly staring at nothing at all, I wondered where I should go from here. It's very obvious that there is no escape and, even if there was, how could I possibly get away? I was too weak to stand withough my legs collapsing beneath me so running away is out of the question. My only option is to sit and wait like some stupid damsel in distress. You know, they always were my least favorite part of romance books...

Panting heavily with the building rage, frustration and hopelessness he felt, Steve glanced about unseeingly as their latest attempt to find Stacey lead them nowhere. He wanted nothing more than to keep her as close as possible so this would never happen again. He also wanted to beat anyone standing in his way within an inch of their life. Pushing himself up roughly, he headed over to regroup with Stark and end this whole nightmare.

It was some time later when I realized I had fallen asleep. This realization hit me as I was literally hit in the face. I hissed, more in shock than actual pain, as I threw myself away from whatever had struck me and felt dread sink into my stomach. Not only was the man from before crouching before me with a disgustingly pleased smile on his face - no, because it had to be worse than that - but now my arms were restrained behind my back. I must have been like this for a while because my arms were mostly numbed, occasional sharp tingles shooting through my limbs.

My previously calm breathes now became panicked pants as I stared up into his disturbingly calm eyes. I made some small noise of surprise and fright, only to realize my mouth had been covered in tape. He smiled broader.

"So sorry, bait, but I couldn't risk you attempting to escape on me. Not that you would get very far." He stood up straight and leaned back against the wall, hands in his pockets as if we were having a liesurely conversation. I weakly struggled against whatever was holding my arms behind my back but it was useless and only caused a dull pain to throb through my wrists and arms. It probably hurt a lot worse than what I felt but my arms were so numb the pain was dulled. A smirk crossed his face as he noticed my futile attempts. "Now, now, be a good girl. You don't want anything bad to happen to you before your little friends get here." I'm not exactly sure who he meant by that but I knew for sure that the second part was a threat.

I made sure to stay very still as his eyes quickly scanned over my body. The way he was looking at me wasn't the way a boy would look at a girl, it was more the way someone would check over a pet or possession. With a critical eye making sure everything in order. Even though I realized this and knew I was in no immediate danger of anything bad happening, it made me painfully aware of my position. My skirt, because I was (thankfully) still in my party dress, had ridden up most of my thigh until it threatened to expose the parts of me I prefer best left to the imagination. Faintly I thought about how my hair and make-up wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it had been at the party but shook the thoughts away as I thought about priorities.

A knock sounded on the door startling me and setting my pulse racing once again. The man just ignored me with an amused smirk as if this whole thing were just a game for him. He headed to the door - a step and a half away from his previous position - and opened the door just enough to talk to whoever was on the other side. I was in no position to actually turn and look at the person but I heard low mutterings and only caught bits and pieces of what they were saying, not being able to form any real sentences with what I heard. Soon he shut the door and turned to me, a devious smirk on his face and a small pouch in his hand. As he opened the pouch in a very business like manner, he began to speak.

"Now, you may not realize this, but that drug I slipped in your drink was only meant to sedate you long enough for a transfer. This, however," he announced as he pulled out a needle and small vial of clear liquid, "will keep you nice and cooperative." As I watched him fill the syringe my heart stopped dead for a beat or two before pounding in a frenzy. I hated needles probably more than anything. Now put a madman in control of it (who kidnapped me, by the way) and an unknown drug and of course I would be terrified. He knelt beside me and I let out a small whimper. He began shushing me and smoothing back my hair like you would a scared animal.

"Hush now, don't worry. You won't even remember this." I didn't feel calmed by this at all, if anything I felt worse, but I had no time to worry about this as thrust the tip into the side of my neck and pressed down on the plunger. I barely managed to let out a few choked sobs before my vision faded out and I once again lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Choice

**Chapter Sixteen: Choice**

It is a little known (or, hopefully, unknown) fact that I often enjoy trashy romance books in my spare time. My favorites always include some sort of action or adventure, but there is one thing I could never get past. It seems to be unavoidable that the heroine of each and every one of those stories winds up in some predicament with no way out. Suddenly, however, they either find a way out or discover some skill that saves them. Well, I know for sure I'm not _that_ character, especially since I'm still lying face down on this disgusting mattress with my arms still restrained behind my back.

I had tried, of course, to free myself but no super human strength came to me and, even if it had, my arms were almost completely numb from being in the same position for who knows how long. I had only woken up moments ago, clearheaded enough to stay awake. I vaguely remember moments where I had drifted briefly into consciousness but it was short lived and I was quickly thrown back into my own nightmares. I'm still not sure if these nightmares had been my own fear manifesting itself or if it had been a sideaffect of whatever drug had been forced into my system, but they were horrible and my heart was just barely begining to slow down.

Shaking off the fear that was begining to build within me, I tried to turn my head enough to look around me. It was pointless, I knew, and fairly difficult with the stiffness in my neck but I felt the need to do something. I would not just let myself lay here and wait for help that may never come. It took me three tries to roll over and sit up and with every move I made I would hear some joint pop or feel a deep ache build in a muscle. I couldn't believe how sore I was.

Taking a few deep, dry breaths, I fought through the haze in my mind and pounding in my head for what I could possibly do to get out of here, to help myself. There had to be something - anything - I was able to do.

There was nothing.

It began before I had even realized. At first it was only a single tear, slowly sliding down my cheek, but then the sobs began to wrack my body and I was doubled over trying to catch my breath. All of the fear, pain and confusion that I had been holding back throughout my captivity finally broke forth once my hopelessness became too much. Dragging my bare feet through the thick layer of dust on the floor, I tensely pulled my knees up to my chest and attempted to slow my rapid, uneven breathing.

Resting my forehead on my knee, I thought of things to calm myself. I thought of the bakery and my dad, motorcycles and bomber jackets. I thought about my favorite set of baby blue eyes and my heart wrenched painfully in my chest. I had only known him for about two months and yet, in the middle of this dark, dirty room while I am tied up with no way out, he was the only thing on my mind. It almost made me laugh. Taking in a few shuddering breaths, I tried to will the beating in my head down. Instead, one word began pounding along with it.

_Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve-_

A few loud bangs and a shout broke me from my thoughts. My breath caught in my throat as the commotion continued on the other side of the door. Throughout my whole stay in this tiny room, there had been absolutely no noise and now that there was, I felt my heart hammering in my chest. Nervously, I scooted as far away from the door as I could and cowered in the corner. There was more shouting and even a few gunshots and, with each noise, I flinched painfully further back into my corner. Suddenly it stopped.

In the sudden silence, all I could hear were my shallow pants and frantically beating heart. I was terrified. Suddenly, something heavily hit the door and, in the limited light I saw a dent form in the center of it. There was another hit, and then another until finally, the door fell into the room, barely missing me, and I was blinded by an intense light.

**~*~Steve's POV~*~**

We found her, we finally tracked her down. It had been days since she had been taken and I could feel her absense by the tension in my body. I needed her back by my side so I could make sure this never happens again and currently, the armed guards in front of me were standing in my way. Clenching and unclenching my fist, I glanced around at them all. They were obviously low-ranked members so I knew I would make quick work of them.

It took about a minute for me to take out all of the men and I will admit, I didn't go easy. They were the perfect way to relieve some of the anger I had been holding onto for the past few days. There were several rooms along the narrow hall I was in and worked my way through all of them. Some had doors falling off the hindges, some didn't have doors at all and then I came across a locked door. It didn't budge at all when I tried to open it so, my patience nearly gone all together, I pulled back my arm and began trying to beat the door down.

Several excruciatingly long moments later, the door finally gave. Watching a cloud of dust settle over the small, closet-like space, it took me a moment to realize that there was someone else in the room. Not just anyone, it was-

"Stacey!" Forgetting that I was currently Captain America, forgetting about the injured men out in the hall, forgetting everything but her, I took the two steps I needed to close the space between us and kneeled beside her.

Her face was dirty, her eyes were wet and her dress was torn but she was alive and her worst injuries seemed like they would heal in only a matter of days and, in this moment, that's all I could ever ask for. She looked scared as she huddled in the corner and it was then that I took in the tape over her mouth and her restrained arms. I felt anger flash through me but it was instantly quelled by the small whimper she made. I could be angry later. For right now, I needed to get her out and make sure she was alright.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." I expected her to fight me or to get scared but instead she nodded as a single, relieved tear rolled down her dirt covered face. As gently as I could, I picked her up in my arms and stood to go. I felt the remains of my tension slowly leave me as she rested her head on my shoulder. As angry as I was at these people who had taken her, as angry as I was at myself, Tony, the world, I could not resist the contentment I felt as I held her.

**~*~Stacey's POV~*~**

They told me that I had been missing for about three days and that I was extremely dehidrated. I had also rubbed off most of the skin on my wrists while they were bound behind my back so they were bandaged up pretty good. Apparently _Dr._ Banner was also a pretty good medic and helped assess my situation as soon as I had gotten back to the tower. I hadn't seen much of Tony since I had returned but Steve hadn't left my side.

I hadn't even showered yet, which would honestly be great right about now. They basically shoved me down on the couch with a fluffly blanket and a big bottle of Gatorade. Allowing me to keep the whole couch to myself, Steve opted to sit in an armchair located only a few feet away. I was pretty confused about a lot right now, but one thing that confused me beyond anything else was why Steve was dressed up as Captain America. In a way, it would make sense. Tony was Iron Man and he was a part of this Avengers group so why wouldn't a few of his super hero buddies live with him as well? Although there was also the part of me that wondered why Captain America wasn't still dead...

Instead of trying to figure out any of these answers, I watched as Steve fidgited in his stars and stripes outfit and looked anywhere but at me. I didn't take this offensively (I was far too tired to think much of anything right now) and instead continued to watch him as I sipped my drink. Laying my head down on the arm of the couch I watched him wring his hands nervously and lick his dry lips. Despite the nervousness he was obviously showing, his expression was hard and I wondered what that past few days had been like for him.

"Listen, Stacey... I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you over the course of the past few days." He closed his eyes, head bowed, and sighed deeply as if physically pained by the kidnapping. I waited for him to continue since he was obviously not done. "This was all my fault and I- I should have been there to stop this. If I hadn't walked away..." His face hardened and his hands clenched into fists. I was suddenly very aware of how strong he must be. His whole body suddenly sagged and I watched through heavy eyes as his face fell into a look of pained misery. I blinked lazily and fought through the haze in my mind for some words of comfort.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Apparently, I went for stupid questions instead of comfort. My voice was thick with exhaustion and my words came out a bit slurred, but it obviously got his attention as his head snapped up. His baby blue eyes, the same eyes I could clearly see every time I closed mine, blinked in obvious confusion. I could almost hear him asking _'What about my appology?', '__That's__ what you're concerned about?' _and various other questions about my sanity but at the moment I didn't care.

Glancing down at the red, white and blue suit he was in, he seemed almost shocked to realize he was wearing it. I wondered why he would seem so surprised when it looked as if he had been living in it the whole time I was gone. I thought back to the diner where we had first spent time together outside of the bakery. I remember seeing a picture of Captain America and wondering why the blonde hair and blue eyes looked so familiar. I think I found my answer.

"Don't take this the wrong way... but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Internally, I cringed as I thought about how I must sound but Steve just sighed and sat back in his chair while running a hand down his face.

"I didn't die... Instead I ended up frozen for 70 years. I was only unfrozen about two years ago..."

"So, is that why you can't turn on the t.v. and didn't know what youtube was?" Thinking back, there are plenty of better questions I should have asked but the slight upward twitch of his mouth made me feel better. He sobered quickly and I nearly groaned as his features hardened again.

"Yes, but... that's also why they took you."

"What do you mean?" His face looked pained.

"You said you learned about me in high school, right?" I barely thought about how weird this conversation was as I nodded. "Well, have you heard about the super soldier serum? The people who took you are after it, so in order to get to me, they took you." He wrung his hands again as he seemed to struggle through whatever he was about to say. "They said this is the last warning." I balked at this. Kidnapping me was only a warning? I didn't want to find out what they could really do.

"So... what happens to me now?" He didn't answer me for a moment while I worried about whether I would burst out crying or fall asleep before I heard his answer.

"Well...," he finally answered after a while. "That's your choice."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Anywhere

**Thank you to everyone who has been giving me such great reviews on my story! You guys really make me want to write :) ~ RachaelPuffinFace**

**Chapter Seventeen: Anywhere**

You'd think that being comatose for three days would cause the thought of sleep to make me cringe, but I slept all night and well into the next day. In fact, I slept right through breakfast and lunch, barely managing to get through dinner before going right back to bed. Bruce says it's not just my body that needs rest, but my mind as well. The kind of emotional turnoil I'd been through takes recovery time as well. Although... I really don't feel emotionally turmoiled (if that's even a real thing...).

Yes, I've been through something terrible, yes, it frightened me beyond belief, but was I traumatized? No. I honestly just wanted to move past it and, besides, there are more important things I should be thinking about. How am I going to keep this from my dad? Should I stay, or should I go? Will these people come back for me? Why was I not more surprised by this whole "Captain America" thing?

Ok, so the last thing _could_ possibly be some sort of trauma. That's really the only explanation I have for why I'm so calm about this. But, I've got to admit, if I could pick anyone to be the star-spangled superhero, it would definately be Steve. Now, the thought of him fighting bad guys and doing whatever else super soldiers do when they're "working", my heart wrenches and my palms get sweaty. I hat thinking of sweet Steve in the middle of that, but at the same time, I knew he could handle himself. He _is_ Captain America after all.

Squinting my eyes and inspecting the light shining through my window, I decided it was around eight of nine. A quick stretch and a few pops later, I was sluggishly padding to the bathroom. I was gross, there was no way around it. I was still smudged with dirt and grime and my hair was one big rat's nest. I had been dreading the moment when I would take my brush to my hair, but it needed to be done.

Ten minutes of tugging ang yanking later, I had accomplished untangling my long locks, but at the cost of the giant hairball I had thrown in the trash. Turning on the shower, I carefully peeled of my dingy clothes and waited for the water to heat up. Frowning down at my bandages, I wondered if Bruce would re-wrap my wrists. Not liking the thought of hot water on my raw skin, I opted for a lukewarm shower and scrubbed the whole incident away.

Stepping out of the shower feeling better than I had in days (despite my stinging wrists) I towel dried myself and quickly ran a brush through my wet hair. It took a moment of looking around to realize that I had forgotten clothes. With an impatient huff, I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the bathroom door.

As steam spilled out around me, goosebumps rose up on my skin and I clutched the towel closer to me in an attempt to retain some heat. My dripping hair stuck to the side of my face and neck uncomfortably, so I moved to push it away as I heard the shocked gasp. My head spun toward the door and I froze seeing Steve standing in my doorway. We just stood there, staring back at one another as heat rose up my body and rested in my cheeks. He was much worse off than me, however, as he went rigid and took on the complexion of a tomato. I became uncomfortably aware of how thin my towel was and held it closed with both hands.

Suddenly, the situation seemed to click for him and he spun around, slamming the door behind him. His muffled apology came through the door before his heavy foot steps receded down the hall. I stared at the door, heart still hammering in my chest from the surprise before a smile spread over my face and a nervous laugh bubbled out of me.

After quickly dressing and throwing my still damp hair into a braid, I headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Halfway through pouring myself a bowl of cerial, I was startled by J.A.R.V.I.S.' animatronic voice.

"Ms. Baker? Mr. Stark has told me to inform you that he and Ms. Potts will be away all day on business. He regrets not being her to welcome you, but is happy for your safe return." Popping a piece of fallen cerial in my mouth, I was imensly touched by Tony's message. "He also says not to do anything inappropriate with Mr. Rogers until you feel better." I chocked on my cornflake as my face exploded with heat. Of course he'd say that. I let out an annoyed sigh before pulling out a spoon.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S..." My body was still pretty sore - that mattress had not been good for me - so too much walking caused my body to ache. However, I thought as I exited the kitchen, chewing on my food, I was sick and tired of staying still. Turning down a random hall, I began to wonder the now familiar corridors (much to my back's displeasure). It wasn't long before my bowl was empty and I heard a familiar smacking sound.

Stepping through the gym doors, I saw Steve in the exact same position he had been last time. He was going all out on the bag, hit after hit, with a hard expression on his face. I have a feeling I know why this time. I wasn't as surprised as I had been before when the bag flew off the chain and smashed on the floor.

I studdied his muscular back for a minute before clearing my throat. His eyes swung up to meet mine before he averted his gaze. His face flushed, telling me he hadn't forgotten about earlier, but the pain and guilt I saw in his face told me exactly why he was in here. Biting my lip and running my thumb over the rim of my empty bowl, I wondered what I could do.

After putting down my bowl, I slowly made my way over to him. I saw his back tense slightly as I neared him and wondered what he was thinking. Hesitating only for a moment as I reached him, I sliped my smaller fingers through his formerly clenched ones. He flinched slightly at the contact before relaxing and squeezing my hand back. When I caught his gaze, I nearly began crying at the sadness I saw in his eyes.

"Stacey, listen-" I shook my head.

"Don't, Steve. Nothing bad happened, I'm fine." Those baby blues I had grown so fond of, hardened as he looked away once again.

"But it could have, and it may still." I noticed his jaw clench and his hand (not occupied by my own) tighten into a fist. I admired the contol he had as his other hand continued to clasp mine lightly. "This is all because of me, because of the serum. Maybe I should just give myself-"

"No!" He looked at me in surprise at my outburst, but I just scowled lightly at him. "Stupid..." Grabbing his other hand I coaxed him to relax as I played with his fingers. "Honestly, what good would that do? You'd only be making the bad guys stronger. Besides," I continued, face heating up, "where would that leave me?" I kept my eyes locked on our hands, even after I heard him let out a small, breathy laugh. Tightening his grip, he successfully stopped my fingers' movements as his hands engulfed mine.

"Stacey, look at me." I kept my head down to hide my embarassment from him. He waited for a few moments until he realized I wouldn't do as he asked on my own. Gently releasing one of my hands, he rested it under my chin and lifted my head until I was looking him in the eyes. His eyes were kind and there was an honest smile on his lips. "You don't have to worry. I won't leave you alone again. Never again." I blushed softly at his pledge but nodded my head. With another smile, he glanced over my shoulder and frowned. Turning my head, I saw the destroyed punching bag and decided we both needed to get out of here.

"Hey, Steve?"

"Hm?" His eyes were immediately back on mine. I bit my lip and nervously began gently swinging our interlocked hands as I thought of how to word my request.

"Do you think we could go somewhere? On your bike?" Right now I wanted nothing more than to sit on the back of his motorcycle, holding onto him as we rode away from anything that reminded us that neither of our lives were quite normal anymore. He gave a small smile.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Finally

**Chapter Eighteen: Finally**

We didn't return until late that evening, when the stars were bright and the air frigid. I felt envigorated, better than I had in days. This getaway with Steve was exactly what I needed. I had spent my day on the back of a motorcycle with my arms wrapped securely around a man I had undeniably strong feelings for. With a chilling wind running through my hair, the warm sun on my back and the smooth feel of his leather jacket against my face, there was no room for my thoughts. The comforting thrum of the engine drowned out the doubts and concerns I've been harboring until there was nothing left but Steve.

At any other point in my life, I would have scoffed at the idea of a guy - of anyone - becoming an overwhelmingly large part of me, but here I was. I couldn't imagine my life withought him, I couldn't imagine going a year without seeing him. Hell, I couldn't even imagine three days locked away without him, yet that was why we were tearing down country roads or coasting along the shore. I was falling hard, and it scared me.

It was moments like this, when I would think about how codependent I had become, that I wanted nothing more than to run away. But then he would turn to look over his shoulder and I'd meet his blue eyed gaze, and realize none of this mattered. In fact, I liked it. This boy - this man - had turned my whole world upside down, and I wanted to keep it that way.

We finally pulled into the garage at the tower as the sound of the bike echoed around us before silencing completely. It left Steve and I alone in the dim cement room and I became hyper aware of every more he made as he slid off the bike. The trip to solid ground was a lot farther for me, but luckily a strong hand was offered to help me. I swayed slightly, legs shaking and weak from straddling the motorcycle all day, but his arm wrapped lightly around my waist and helped keep me upright.

I felt heat fill my cheeks as I was inadvertently pressed up against his body and shyly looked up to meet his gaze. The usual blush covered his face and neck and there was a worry line creasing his bow, but my breath caught when I saw the look in his eyes. Usually those cyan eyes are full of uncertainty, timidness, or kindness, but this emotion was completely different. It was something deeper and much more intense than anything I'd seen on his face before. My hand had come up to rest on his chest when I was pulled forward, my fingers twitching slightly, not sure whether to push him away or bunch his shirt in my hand and pull myself closer.

His arm tightened around me ever so slightly before relaxing again, as if he were trying to make sure I was really there. I closed my fingers slowly around a section of his flanned shirt over his heart and felt it beating just as frantically as my own.

"Steve...?" I had no idea what was going to happen, and that worried me. Then, my mind went sweetly, utterly blank as his big, calloused hand cupped the side of my face and his lips crashed down onto mine.

My whole body buzzed with joy as I slowly woke up, a smile on my face. After Steve had walked me back to my room I had fallen into the best night's sleep I'd had since my apartment was broken into. Ignoring these saddening thoughts, I rolled over onto my stomach and held onto the joy I felt. It didn't last long, though, when my phone began ringing. I sighed, already mourning the loss of my sleep and happy thoughts and begrudgingly reached for my phone. Not even glancing at the caller i.d., I pressed 'answer'.

"Hello?"

"Stace? Geeze, I've been calling you for days, are you ok?" I sat straight up, suddenly awake, as I registered my dad's voice. I had been trying to avoid speaking with him, unsure of how to adress my absence, and now that I had him on the phone, my brain seemed to shut down. My mouth continuously opened and closed, no good excuse coming to mind. "Stacey?"

"Uhm, yeah, sorry about that. I've been... sick." It was a lame excuse in my opinion, but the best one I could come up with.

"Sick? Why didn't you call me then?"

"Sorry, I guess I was just so out of it I forgot..." I really hope he didn't hear the hesitation in my voice. He sighed.

"You know, it's probably all of the stress from the break in finally hitting you, because that can really take a toll on you. Did you know..." I held the phone to my ear and listened as he rambled on and on about how to take better care of myself, not able to believe he had really fallen for that. I almost missed when he had changed the subject. "So, are you well enough to come in today?" I paused. Was it really safe for me to go out there? I mean, I can't exactly stay in the tower forever, not that it proved to be very safe anyway, but my dad would get suspicious if I stopped coming to work altogether. I bit my lip.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be in. Just give me about an hour, ok?"

"Alright, honey, take all the time you need. See you later."

"Bye dad, love you." I hung up and flopped back onto my extremely comfortable, beckoning bed. With a groan I forced myself up and ready for the day.

Tying my hair into a knot at the top of my head, I walked down the hall in socked feet with my shoes in hand. Steve had to be around here somewhere and, even though the mere thought of him brought butterflies to my stomach and all of my blood rushed to my face, I needed to find him. Finally nearing the front room, I saw him sitting on the couch with a busy looking Pepper and dead-to-the-world Tony. Seeing me walk in, Steve smiled shyly, face just as red as mine seemed to be, before he realized that I was fully clothed and freshly showered. He frowned.

"Why're you all dressed up?" I bit my lip. I hadn't even considered the fact that he might be opposed to the idea.

"I need to go to work." He was up and walking over to me before the words had fully left my mouth.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Are you forgetting that there is a group of dangerous criminals after you?"

"Are you forgetting that I was taken from here in the first place?" I felt bad when I saw the concern on his face change to guilt at my words. "What I mean is, being at the bakery can't be much worse than sitting around the tower. Besides, my dad has been worried about me for days and I just think it's time for me to go back." He thought over my words with a hard look on his face.

"I don't know... I still don't like the idea of you being out there where we could easily just be putting you further into harm's way." I pouted, knowing he was right but still wanting to be able to go.

"Steve... I have to go. My dad can't always run the shop by himself and he's worried."

"Yeah, well I'm worried too." He stepped closer to me and lightly gripped my upper arms, staring deep into my eyes. "I don't ever want to go through that again, Stacey. Not ever. Those were the worst three days of my life and I couldn't stand the fact that it was all my fault. Don't interrupt me." I shut my mouth and let him finish because this was obviously eating him up inside. "The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about everything I could have done to... to keep you here and safe. I just feel like, if I don't keep you here, it'll happen all over again." I bit the inside of my cheek, understanding where he came from but also knowing that I needed to be with my dad.

"But... my dad." My reply was weak, knowing that I was losing my conviction.

"We can call your dad back and tell him that something came up." I sighed.

"Please, Steve?" I had gone into full out begging mode and I wouldn't be surprised if I had puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip going on right now. I hated doing this but it really meant a lot to me to go today. I saw Steve wavering but he didn't give in.

"Hey Cap, you know you're not going to win this, right? That's what happens when you get a girlfriend." I felt the blush explode onto my cheeks as I saw Steve's skin darken by about ten shades.

"Tony!" Pepper scolded him with a light smack on the arm with her newspaper.

"I'm just saying! So, what's the story here then? Because I've got to say, that kiss sure seemed like it meant a lot. I've still got the camera footage if you want to see for yourself." I hid my face in my hands and Steve rand a hand through his hair in embarassment. With another smack on the head, this time, from Pepper, he was back on track. "Alright, well if it helps you two, I could always keep an eye on the bakery while she's at work." I was surprised by this.

"You'd do that?" He shrugged in a carefree way.

"What can I say? I'm a giver." I turned toward Steve hopefully. He struggled through the decision for a few painstaking moments.

"Fine... but Tony keeps an eye out and I'm not leaving you on your own, understood?" He was using his 'Captain America' voice, trying to take control of the situation, but I just grinned and launched myself at him. He seemed surprised when my arms wrapped around him, but quickly pulled me into his arms and held me close. As he rested his chin on my head, I could practically hear him questioning whether or not he had made the right decision and I really hoped it was.


End file.
